Kingdom of Secrets
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Naruto is an Omega living at the Uchiha Palace as a servant. However, Omegas are not allowed to work inside the castle. Naruto must hide his secret or face the consequences of the truth coming to light. Then one day, he forgets to take his medicine that hides his heat. MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The Uchiha Kingdom was the biggest and strongest of the Kingdoms on Konoha Land. The only Kingdom to rival the Uchihas was the Hyuuga Kingdom. For years, the two kingdoms lived in peace. However, an argument of who was to take the Hyuuga throne caused problems that bleed into the Uchiha Kingdom. The current King of the Kyuuga Kingdom had two daughter and one son. As luck would have it, his son was born a Beta just like his daughters. This gave him two options, have either Neji or Hinata married a foreigner or send one of them to the Uchiha Kingdom and have the other rule as Queen until an Alpha was born. It was decided by the King's council that Neji would be sent to marry Sasuke while Hinata married a cousin to keep the royal blood as rich as possible. King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto agreed to have Sasuke marry Neji. Things changed as Itachi gave up his right the the throne. This meant that if Sasuke married Neji, the Uchiha Kingdom would have a Hyuuga Queen. King Fugaku had to decide if the agreement was worth giving up to prevent the Hyuuga Kingdom from taking over the Uchiha Kingdom. Afraid to lose his alliance, the Hyuuga King told them that any child between Sasuke and Neji would be strictly Uchiha and would never have a right to the Hyuuga throne, even if the child was the only Hyuuga Alpha born. King Fugaku agreed to these terms and awaited both Sasuke and Neji's Coming of Age Ceremonies. Both of them had to be sixteen in order for the marriage to take place. Since Neji was two years older than Sasuke, that meant he'd be eighteen when the two got married.

Things would not go as planned however. A year before Neji was to be sent to the Uchiha Kingdom to marry Sasuke, the Suna King sent his son Gaara for peace talks between the three kingdoms. Suna was a country ruled by only one king as the place was mostly desert. The Suna King had three children, two Alpha sons and a Beta daughter. Gaara was his youngest and the second in line for the throne. There were rumors that he'd take the throne instead of Kankuro the first born Alpha. To squash this rumor, the King sent Gaara to show that he was not the next in line. Gaara and Neji became friends and then, unknown to everyone else, lovers. Knowing that Neji was to be married to Sasuke, Gaara forced himself to leave the Hyuuga Kingdom early, and he headed over to the Uchiha Kingdom to continue the peace talks there. Neji was to go there in just under a month.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto finished filling a bucket of soap and water and headed for the room he was assigned to clean. Iruka had given him the key to the music room and an order to clean the floor inside it and the stairs leading up to it. The room sat in a secluded area in the Uchiha Castle. The only other rooms near it was the second laundry room and a bathroom. Naruto had already clean both of those rooms. The music room was the only one locked since the contents of that room were worth a lot of money. It had been left alone for the last few months, but since Neji was coming, the King requested that the room be cleaned. Naruto carried the bucket into the room and placed it on the floor. He looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. After whipping down the piano again, Naruto grabbed a broom and got to work. It took him an hour to clean the floor. Next, he moved to the stairs. He couldn't use the broom on the stairs so he had to get on his hands and knees to scrub them. Using the bucket and a few clean rags, he began his final task of the day.

Naruto hummed as he got to the tenth step. The Uchiha Kingdom held many secrets and Naruto had one of his own. He was an Omega. Unclaimed Omega were forbidden from working in the castle. At the age of ten, Naruto had snuck into the castle and begged Iruka to accept his as a maid. When Iruka told him he couldn't because he was an Omega, Naruto told him he'd do anything, even pretend to be a Beta. Taking him up on that, Iruka gave Naruto suppressants. They kept trick Naruto's sent as well as hide his heat from others. With the suppressors, Naruto's heat wasn't too bad. He was able to work through his heat without having a mate. It was too early for Naruto to have a mate as he was only fifteen, a few months younger than Sasuke.

After he was done cleaning the stairs, Naruto took the bucket back to the bathroom and dumped the dirty water. He then carried a Caution Wet Sign that he had created to the stairs to make sure no one would walk up them. Just because the place was abandoned, didn't mean that someone could suddenly desire to play the piano. Naruto didn't want anyone to slip on the stairs. He had made sure to wipe each step with a dry towel, but you always had to be careful. Mistakes happened and he could have missed an area. Nodding at his work, he once more grabbed the bucket and carried it back to were the other buckets were. As he closed the supply closet behind him, Naruto heard some maids whispering about Sasuke and Neji's upcoming wedding. As a servant, Naruto wouldn't be allowed to attend the wedding. Instead, he would be helping in the kitchen. He only hoped the Neji would be a good Queen.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Not even a week after Sasuke's sixteenth birthday, Neji arrived. He was introduced to the staff. Because of the close age, Iruka assigned Naruto to clean his room. He also knew that Naruto wasn't jealous of Neji nor was he a thief. Neji and his things would be safe with Naruto. Naruto agreed despite all the glares he received. After he finished cleaning the room, he bowed to Neji who smiled and gave him his thanks. Naruto had to admit that Neji looked beautiful in his wedding dress.

After their wedding, Sasuke followed his brother to the garden while Neji went to his room to change. Since Neji didn't have a personal maid, Naruto was asked to help him. Naruto was in Neji's closet when the man walked in. He heard a noise and a strange yelp and left the closet only to freeze at what he saw. Gaara had Neji pinned to the floor, neither wearing any pants. Naruto blushed as he realized just what the two were doing. He stepped back, ready to hide in the closet only to slip. He let out a cry as his head hit a wall. Opening his eyes, he saw Gaara and Neji staring at him. Fear flashed through Naruto's eyes as Gaara stood up, not caring to cover himself while Neji grabbed a pillow to do just that.

"I'm s-sorry," Naruto stuttered. He was a dead man, he just knew it. Gaara looked ready to kill him so that no one would find out his secret.

"Naruto what it?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded. "Please. I beg you not to tell anyone, especially Sasuke."

Gaara grabbed his pants and put them back on. "I too wish for your silence. If Sasuke finds out, Neji may be killed."

"D-do you love each other?" Naruto asked. He didn't know why he had asked this question, but it looked like he might be safe after all. Gaara and Neji looked at each other, a smile appearing on both of their faces as they nodded. "T-then I won't tell anyone!" Naruto stood up, still shaking a bit from fear. "Y-your secret is s-safe with me." He bowed his head and ran out of the room.

"We can't keep doing this," Neji said. "I love you Gaara, but I married to Sasuke now. I'll be expected to carry his children." He looked down. "I don't want to. I only want to have your children. Gaara please." He turned to face his lover. "Please take me away from here. They don't care about me. Only you do."

"I would if I could," Gaara said. "Neji, I leave in a few days to go back to Suna."

"No!" Neji tried not to cry. "Please don't leave me. If you have to go, take me with you."

Gaara hugged him. "I'll come back for you. I'll tell Kankuro about us and he'll help us. Even if I have to steal you away from here, I will. I just need time."

"You have it," Neji said. "Just promise me it won't be too long."

"I promise," Gaara said. The two moved to the bed to continue where they left off.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Later that night, Gaara watched from the shadows as Neji entered Sasuke's bedchambers. He knew that Neji had to give himself to Sasuke at least tonight. His heart ached as he turned his back on that room, walking away towards a sleepless night. Neji allowed Sasuke to take him to consummate the marriage. Sasuke didn't seem to care about Neji as he thrusted away. He pulled out of Neji after they came and rolled over. Neji couldn't sleep as his heart began to break.

His heart continued to ache over the next few days. Sasuke didn't touch him again. Neji could tell that Sasuke hated the fact that Neji was his wife, part of the reason being that Neji was male. Rumors came to his ears that Sasuke slept with a few of the maids. It didn't bother Neji since his heart belonged to Gaara. Neji sighed as he watched Gaara get into a carriage. They had fought just a few hours ago about whether to not Neji could send him off. Gaara didn't want people to be suspicious of their relationship so he begged Neji to stay in his room. Neji only agreed after Gaara promised to write to him the moment he arrive in Suna.

It wasn't long until things for Neji got worse. It had only been three days since Gaara left when Neji suddenly collapsed. Sasuke and Neji had been walking through the garden after Queen Mikoto told them that they should spend some time to get to know each other. Sasuke had just showed Neji his favorite flower when the older boy suddenly grabbed his stomach before he fell to the ground. Sasuke called the guards and had them carefully bring Neji to his room. A doctor was then called to check on him. Sasuke waited outside the room until the doctor came out, a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Prince Sasuke," the doctor said. "Prince Neji is pregnant." Not missing a beet, Sasuke thanked the doctor who just waved it off before walking away.

Neji looked up as Sasuke came into the room. Neji wasn't stupid and neither was Sasuke. So when Sasuke asked, "who is the father?" Neji wasn't surprised.

"It's Gaara," Neji admitted.

"The Second Prince of Suna?" Sasuke asked. His crossed his arms. "How long?"

"A little over a year," Neji said.

"I see," Sasuke said. "And you thought it was ok to marry me when you are sleeping with another prince? You are a Beta and the future Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom. Do you realize what you've done?"

"I love him," Neji said, tears in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "I can't allow people to find out that you aren't carrying my child but the child of some foreign prince. The child will be raised as mine."

"But it's Gaara's!" Neji said.

"He has no claim over you or that child," Sasuke said. "You both gave that up when you married me. Honestly, what were you thinking? We've been betrothed for years!"

"I can't help it!" Neji yelled. "I love Gaara. Besides, how many women have you slept with?"

"That is none of your business," Sasuke growled.

"So it is alright for you to sleep with countless women, but if I sleep with only one other man, it is a sin?" Neji asked. "How is that fair?"

Sasuke slapped Neji across the cheek. "You are a Beta. I am an Alpha. You need to learn your place in this Kingdom." He turned around and head for the door. "I won't allow anymore defiance from you. Remember that I could have you executed for what you've done." Without another word, Sasuke left. Neji finally broke down and cried. He prayed that Gaara would come for him soon.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto was soon given the additional task of cleaning Sasuke's room. It was usually done by Iruka, but the man was going on a vacation. Naruto already missed Iruka even though he'd only been gone for one day. As Naruto was changing Sasuke's sheets, a strange heat began to rise within Naruto. He counted the days since his last heat and realized that today was the beginning of his next one. Quickly finishing his task, Naruto ran towards his room.

Naruto was running so fast that he didn't notice that someone was standing around the corner. Naruto ran right into Sai. Sai was Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. He looked a bit like Sasuke, but if Naruto had to be honest, Sasuke was far more handsome. "You alright?" Sai asked.

"Y-yes," Naruto said. He felt another wave of heat. "I have to go. S-sorry for running into you." He bowed and tried to leave only for Sai to grab his arm.

"I don't think so," Sai said. He slammed Naruto into a wall. "You think an apology will just fix what you've done?" Sai shook his head. "I don't think so." He pushed Naruto into the wall, moving a hand towards the blonde's pants. "I think you should show me how sorry you really are." He leaned down and licked at Naruto's neck as he snaked a hand into Naruto's pants.

"P-please don't," Naruto begged.

Sai licked up to Naruto's ear and his hand found what he was looking for. "Just give in. I know you want it."

"No!" Naruto yelled. "Please stop."

"What is going on?" a voice asked.

Sai stepped back to see Itachi standing a few feet away from them. He released Naruto and held up his hands. "Nothing."

"Leave Sai," Itachi said. Sai nodded before walking away. Itachi looked at Naruto. He was about to turn away when a smell assaulted his nose. His eyes widened as he looked Naruto up and down. Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm. "Come with me." He dragged Naruto down the hall and into a vacant room. He released Naruto and allowed the boy to catch his breath before he spoke. "You're an Omega."

Naruto froze. Here he was in a room with Prince Itachi who knew Naruto's secret. "Please don't tell anyone. I love working here."

"You're in heat," Itachi said as he sniffed the air.

"I have suppressants," Naruto said. "I just need to take them and I'll be fine."

"Alright," Itachi said. He walked over to Naruto. "I'll help you." He leaned down and began to rub his scent over Naruto's body. "People will think we've had sex but that is better than them finding out you're an Omega. And make sure you stay away from Sai. If he finds out, he'll rape you." Naruto nodded as Itachi pulled away. "You seem like a good kid. As long as you continue to do a good job, I'll keep this a secret."

"T-thank you," Naruto said.

Itachi smiled. "No problem. Now, go and take your medicine before my scent wears off." Naruto nodded, running out of the room. "He's beautiful. Too bad he's a maid." Itachi left the room, walking in the opposite direction from Naruto.

Naruto made it to his room without being stopped. He quickly took two pills before washing himself. He didn't want the scent of his heat or Itachi to linger for too long. Once he was sure the heat had lessened to a point no one would notice it, Naruto left his room. He still had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

A few days went by and nothing changed. Naruto was still in charge of cleaning Sasuke's room. He finished changing the sheets before grabbing all of Sasuke's dirty laundry. He carried them to the laundry room. A girl named Ino was already there. She was an Omega, but she was already claimed. Her mate was an Alpha that worked in the kitchen. The man was one of Naruto's friends and a really good cook. Food was something they loved to talk about.

"Already done with Prince Sasuke's room?" Ino asked.

"Not yet," Naruto said. "I had to get these out of the way first."

"I'll clean them for you," Ino said. "I'm already cleaning Prince Itachi's so I might as well clean Prince Sasuke's."

"Thanks Ino!" Naruto said. "That would be a great help." He dropped the sheets and the clothes before Ino.

"No problem," Ino said. She started to take some of the clothes to start cleaning them. "Go on. You have a room to finish cleaning."

"Right," Naruto said. He left her to it. Naruto knew he should have knocked but then again how was he supposed to know that Sasuke was in the room having sex with a maid? Naruto walked right into the room as Sasuke pulled out of his latest conquest. Naruto stood still as Sasuke cursed and rolled off of the maid. The maid blushed, grabbed her clothes, and ran passed an equally red Naruto. Naruto gulped as he looked at Sasuke. He turned to leave but was stopped by an angry yell. "I'm sorry! I should have knocked."

"You Dobe!" Sasuke snared as he sat up. "Who allowed you to even step into this castle? I should have you killed for coming into my room without my permission." He got off of the bed and walked towards Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the clear innocence of the boy. "You…" whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a knock.

"Prince Sasuke?" Neji asked. He opened the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hn," Sasuke said. He grabbed his robe and put it on. He turned to Naruto. "Whatever you need to do, do it." Naruto nodded before he started to clean. Sasuke turned to face Neji. "I think you know why I summoned you."

"To flaunt that fact that you can sleep with whomever you want?" Neji asked sarcastically.

"No," Sasuke said. "I know you got a letter from Gaara."

"So what if I did?" Neji asked. "Are you going to tell me that I should die because Gaara sent me a letter? Did you forget that he is my friend?"

Sasuke slammed a fist against a wall. "Don't lie to me! I know you carry his child. Did you tell him? What, do you plan on having him come for you? You still don't know your place! Just because you're pregnant with Gaara's child doesn't mean…"

CRASH! Neji and Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing over a glass vase. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop it. I…"

"You heard me," Sasuke said. He grabbed his sword, unsheathing it as he stepped towards Naruto.

"Wait!" Neji grabbed Sasuke's arm. "He knows!"

"He knows?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded, blushing. "He walked in on us."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "It seems you like to walk in on people." He sheathed his sword. "Clean up that mess then get out."

"Yes your highness," Naruto said. He leaned down and carefully picked up the glass. He had been so surprised that Sasuke knew about Neji and Gaara and the fact that Neji was pregnant that he had dropped the vase he had just cleaned. He couldn't believe that Neji was still alive. He glanced at Sasuke as he and Neji talked. May be he wasn't too bad.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Then get out!" Naruto bowed twice before leaving the room. He hoped that Neji would be ok.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Iruka returned with a man by his side and a ring on his finger. He had been claimed by Kakashi while on his vacation. Kakashi turned out to be a strong man and after sparring with some of the guards, Sasuke asked him to join as his person guard. Kakashi agreed.

With Iruka's return came the ball to help Itachi find a wife. To say Itachi wasn't happy was an understatement. He thought that with Sasuke as the next king that he's be able to marry whomever he wanted. This had been granted but he was given a limited amount of time. Itachi had already seen the guest list and there was no one that caught his eye. Just as he was about to go complain to his father, he saw Naruto talking to Ino. Something Ino said caused Naruto to laugh. At the sight of the blond laughing, Itachi got an idea.

"Naruto," Itachi called.

Naruto stopped talking to Ino and turned to see who had called his name. His eyes widened as he saw Itachi walking towards him. "I have to go," Ino said. Naruto glanced at her retreating back, wondering why she was so afraid of the first prince.

"Naruto," Itachi said. "I'm sure you've heard about the ball tonight?"

"Yes, your highness," Naruto said. "I have. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is," Itachi said. "You see, Father wants me to find someone at the ball to become my wife. But I am not ready for such a thing. I have managed to dodge the question of marriage for five years, and I intend to do that for a little while longer. But the problem is that if I don't show up with someone to get my dear old man off my back, then I will be forced to marry someone I don't love or even someone I hate."

"That's not fair," Naruto said.

"No, it isn't," Itachi said. "But I believe you can help me."

"Whatever I can do, I'll do it," Naruto said.

Itachi smirked.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto blushed as he stepped out of Itachi's room. He was wearing a dress that fit him perfectly. How Itachi knew his size, Naruto would never know. "You look beautiful," Itachi said. He held out a hand to the boy whose face got even redder. "Shall we?" Naruto took Itachi's hand and allowed the older man to lead him towards the ballroom. When they entered, all eyes turned to look at them. Naruto couldn't help but look away. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. I'll make sure of it." Naruto nodded. The two made their way towards Fugaku and Mikoto. "Father, Mother, this is Naru, my girlfriend."

"P-pleased to meet you," Naruto said shyly.

"A girlfriend?" Mikoto asked. "You've never told me you had a girlfriend."

"She's a maid," Itachi said.

"What?" Fugaku said. "A maid? Itachi, a prince can't marry a maid."

"I love her, Father," Itachi said, causing Naruto to blush again. "It doesn't matter if she is a maid. She had won my heart."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to his family. Neji was talking to his sister Hinata who had come to show her respect for Itachi and the Uchiha Kingdom.

"Itachi here claims he loves this maid," Fugaku snared.

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. His eyes widened for a second. The maid was beautiful in that light blue dress. It brought out her eyes. Sasuke nearly lost himself in those eyes. A cough from Itachi caused Sasuke to blink as he realized that he was staring. "A maid Itachi? You're a prince."

"So what?" Itachi said. "I love her and she loves me."

"I doubt that," Sasuke said. He reached out a hand and grabbed Naruto's chin. "I bet you are just sleeping with him to get something. What do you want? Money?"

"Sasuke," Itachi warned.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from Naruto. Naruto held Itachi's arm tighter. "It doesn't matter. If you really love each other, then go ahead. You can always take more than one wife."

"I think it is time for us to dance," Itachi said. "Let's go, my love." He spun Naruto around and moved him to the dance floor.

"I can't believe he's in love with a maid," Fugaku said. "What have I done wrong?" Mikoto tried to calm her husband down. Then the two moved to mingle with some of the guests.

Sasuke stayed against the wall, sipping some wine. His eyes moved across the room until they fell on Naruto. Sasuke felt his heart pound as desire began to rise. He smirked as he took another sip of his wine. He was the crown prince and if he wanted something, he'd get it. He watched as Naruto and Itachi continued to dance. When Naruto excused himself to go to the bathroom, Sasuke secretly followed him.

"What a crazy night," Naruto said as he washed his hands.

"Indeed," Sasuke said. Naruto turned around quickly. "I have to say that I'm surprised that Itachi chose to bring a maid to the ball." Naruto took a step away from the sink, inching closer to the door and a bit away from Sasuke. Sasuke however, wouldn't allow Naruto to escape. He slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Naruto, trapping him there.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I think that's obvious," Sasuke said. "Why don't you take off your panties and spread your legs for me. Sleeping with Itachi may be nice but I'm the Crown Prince. I can give you things Itachi can't."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "But I'm not interested." He ducked under Sasuke's arm and ran for the door. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled hard enough to send Naruto to the floor. Sasuke climb on top of him, straddling him.

"Now, now," Sasuke said. "That's not very nice. I'm your future king. You should serve me well." He slammed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto moaned as Sasuke took his first kiss. "Not bad." He slipped a hand down to Naruto's leg and began to hike up the dress.

"Let me go," Naruto said. "I love Itachi!"

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. "I really doubt that." He moved a hand up to Naruto's underwear and slipped a hand inside. His fingers brushed Naruto's member and he pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. "You…" He then got a good look at Naruto. Realization hit him. "You're that maid!" He jumped off of Naruto. "Why are you wearing a dress?" He paused to think for a second. "Oh, I see. Itachi had you dress up and act like his girlfriend so he could get out of picking a wife. Smart, but stupid all the same." He leaned over Naruto. "Do you know what the punishment is for lying to a member of the royal family?" Naruto's eyes widened as fear appeared in them. Sasuke smirked. "I'm not sure you do, but I can show you." Naruto tried to make a run for the door, only for Sasuke to grab his arm and slam him into a wall. He was so dizzy, that he didn't see the punch coming. Blood dripped down his nose and Naruto was sure it was broken. A kick to his stomach cause Naruto to fall to the floor. "You know, I don't think this is enough." He flipped Naruto onto his stomach and ripped the back of his dress open. Naruto heard the sound of a belt being undone before he let out a scream. Sasuke had whipped him.

"P-please," Naruto begged. "N-no more."

Sasuke's gaze locked with Naruto and he felt it. His body temperature rose. It wasn't the first time he'd gone into heat, but usually he had it under control and he always knew when he'd have it. This was the first time his heat had been forced out. He briefly contemplated if he should call upon one of his concubines before deciding that since he would have to sleep with Neji again to get him pregnant, sleeping with another man wouldn't be a big deal.

Naruto smelt the arousal coming from Sasuke. He glanced back at Sasuke and saw the look on his face. Fear shook his body as he tried to move away from the man. Sasuke grabbed one of his legs and flipped him over. "Please. Don't." Sasuke only smirked as he let his pants fall to the floor.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke brushed a hand through his hair, making sure he still looked good. He then turned towards the blond lying semi unconscious on the floor. He frowned and kicked the boy. Naruto opened his eyes. "Get up and clean this mess." He waved a hand around the bathroom. The floor was covered in blood and cum. "I need to get back to the ball. I'll tell Itachi that you left." He unlocked the bathroom door and headed back towards the ballroom.

Naruto carefully sat up. Pain raked his body as his bottom stung. Sasuke hadn't even prepared him and since it was his first time, he bleed even more. He wondered if Sasuke knew that it had been his first time. Shaking his head, Naruto stood with shaking legs. He limped to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Bruises covered his body. There were dry tear lines on his face and his throat was sore. It was the first time in his life that Naruto wanted to die. His eyes fell on the floor and Sasuke's words replayed in his head. He grabbed some paper towels and began to clean up. He moved as quickly as he could, afraid that someone might come in. Once he was done, he left the bathroom, careful not to be seen, and walked to his room. He cleaned himself up before getting dressed and getting into bed. Not once did Itachi come to mind as Naruto forced himself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Naruto stayed in bed for three days. Iruka had gone to awake the boy, but upon seeing the bruises, he demanded that Naruto tell him what happened. Naruto refused to tell him and Iruka was forced to accept that Naruto wouldn't be able to work for a few days. He brought him food since he could tell that Naruto had a hard time moving. From the bruises and the way Naruto limped to the bathroom, Iruka knew what had happened. He wanted to know who dared to hurt Naruto like this, but stayed silent for the blonde's sake.

Itachi tried to visit Naruto, but Iruka refused to let him in. It was the first time someone had defied him. When Iruka told Itachi that Naruto was sick, he accepted Iruka's wish and left him alone. He knew that something had happened at the ball. He had seen Sasuke return after what had been well over a half hour while Naruto hadn't. Knowing how Sasuke had looked at Naruto when he introduce him as Naru, Itachi confronted his brother. Sasuke claimed that Naruto had told him that he was going back to his room and to let Itachi know. Itachi knew that if this had been true, Naruto would have told Itachi that himself. Something was wrong, and Itachi was going to find out what.

Four days after the ball, Naruto was back at work. Instead of going back to cleaning Neji's room, he was sent to clean the library. Luckily for Itachi, he was there when Naruto walked in. Naruto bowed before trying to get his work done. Itachi stepped right up to the blond. "Naruto, what happened during the ball?"

"N-nothing," Naruto lied.

"Please, Naruto," Itachi said. "Tell me the truth."

"It's really nothing," Naruto said. "I'm fine."

Itachi sighed. "I thought you trusted me. I guess I was wrong."

"I do trust you," Naruto said. "It's just that… really I'm fine."

"Iruka said you were sick," Itachi said.

"It was just a cold," Naruto said. "Nothing to worry about."

"You know," Itachi said. "You're not a good liar." Naruto was about to refute that claim when Itachi held up a hand to silence him. "I know Sasuke did something to you. You can hide it with makeup all you want, but I can tell that whatever he did, it hurt you. I understand if you don't want to tell me now. I hope that one day you will be willing to share with me the story of what happened that night. I'm willing to wait until you are ready."

"Prince Itachi, I…" Naruto began.

Itachi shook his head. "Please Naruto, just call me Itachi. I want us to be friends."

Naruto smiled. "Yes, Itachi."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

One month went by before Naruto finally went to Itachi. He didn't tell him what happened but he asked for a favor. He asked to see a doctor in secret. Itachi took Naruto to a doctor he knew that wouldn't say anything. Tsunade was a Beta and the best doctor in the Uchiha Kingdom if not the world. She was also good at keeping her mouth shut. She inspected Naruto and caught on right away that Naruto was an Omega. She wondered how an unclaimed Omega had gotten a position in the Uchiha Castle as a maid. But that wasn't the only thing that concerned her. She also wanted to know who the hell dared to impregnate an unclaimed Omega. Omegas had a much higher chance at getting pregnant than Betas. It was for that reason that unclaimed Omegas took suppressants to diminish their heats. But here was an unclaimed Omega that was pregnant. Tsunade couldn't help but ask, "you don't take suppressants?"

"I do," Naruto said. "I have to or else someone might find out I'm an Omega and have me kicked out of the castle."

"You do?" Tsunade's eyes widened. "But that's impossible. Did you take them that day when you had sex?"

Itachi's eyes widened at that. He glanced at Naruto who couldn't look him in the eye. "I did. Iruka gives me his since he doesn't need it. Before he met Kakashi, he only had to take it during his heats so he had extra. Now he just gives them all to me. He wants to have Kakashi's baby."

"I don't understand then," Tsunade said. "The only way I can think this happened is if… was he an Alpha?" Naruto nodded. "How many times?"

"Eh?" Naruto blushed.

"How many times did he ejeculate inside of you?" Tsunade asked.

"T-twice," Naruto stuttered, still not looking at Itachi.

"I see," Tsunade said. "My guess is that the suppressants you are taking aren't strong enough to handle an overzealous Alpha. Naruto, you are pregnant because of all that."

Naruto's eyes widened. "N-no. I can't be. P-please tell me you're j-joking."

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

The sound of a chair falling over caused Naruto to finally look at Itachi. It surprised him to see the older man so angry. "Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto," Itachi said. He grabbed his chair, righted it, and sat back down. "I'm just a bit angry, that's all."

Naruto turned back to Tsunade. "What should I do?"

"If you want to keep the baby, stop taking the suppressants," Tsunade said. "Your scent will change to show that you are pregnant, but if you really need to hide it, I can give you some medicine that won't harm the baby. However, if you don't want to have the baby then…"

"I'll have it," Naruto said. "I can't kill the baby. It hasn't done anything wrong."

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Then come see me tomorrow. I will give you that medicine. You will have to take it everyday until the day of the birth."

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said. Tsunade stood up and bowed before leaving the room. Naruto didn't move until the silence got to him. He turned to face Itachi. "Itachi?"

"Don't worry," Itachi said. "I'll protect you." He stood up. "Now I have something I need to do. Feel free to stay here." Without another word, Itachi left. Naruto laid down on Itachi's bed as he took in everything that had happened. He knew that he couldn't take care of a baby, but there was no way he'd kill it. No, Naruto would give birth to the child and then try to give it to a family that could take care of it.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi made his way to Sasuke's room. It was obvious that Itachi was angry so everyone cleared the way for him. He didn't even bother to knock on the door. He threw the door open and found Sasuke on his bed reading a book. Sasuke ignored his brother's presence. "Foolish little brother," Itachi said. Sasuke finally looked up. He saw the disappointment in Itachi's eyes and flinched.

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to assume you remember how it is possible and I'll get right to the point," Itachi said. "Naruto is pregnant."

Sasuke gulped. He could see the anger that was ready to burst out of Itachi. Not wanting to give into him Sasuke just gave him the Uchiha blank stare. "Congratulations."

Itachi slammed a fist against a wall. "You know bloody well that Naruto and I never slept together."

"And you think I slept with him?" Sasuke asked. He shook his head. "Now Itachi, I'm sure you know that I'd never sleep with a man."

"Oh?" Itachi crosses his arms. "And pray tell how did you know Naruto was a man?"

Sasuke nearly cursed when he remembered how they first met. "He's the maid that was assigned to clean my room while Iruka was away. Of course I know he's a man. I just didn't say anything to Mother or Father since you seemed to really care for him. It is a shame that he is pregnant though. And here I thought you two might actually have a future together."

"Sasuke," Itachi said. "Do you really not understand what you've done?"

"I've done nothing," Sasuke said. "But if it makes you feel better, have him executed. Or if you don't care, take him as your concubine and accept the fact that the first child he gives birth to won't be yours. Oh I know! Why don't I give the order that once Naruto gives birth he will leave the Uchiha Kingdom, taking the baby with him. Would that make you feel better, my dear brother?"

"You are a fool little brother," Itachi said. "Naruto is a kind boy. And you're right. I don't care that his first child won't be mine. But I will take care of both of them." Without another word, Itachi left the room.

Once he was gone, Sasuke threw his book across the room. "Fuck!" He stood up and with a yell, began to break anything he could. An hour later, he had a maid clean up his room while he went to visit another.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Neji sat in his room staring out the window. He was now two months pregnant and he hadn't gotten another letter from Gaara since the first one. He was starting to believe that Gaara had given up on him. His heart ached at the thought, but his mind told him that he had to accept this. He knew what he was getting into when he started the relationship with Gaara. Both of them knew. Neji sighed as he grabbed a book. Maybe he would get use to living in the Uchiha Kingdom. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to find happiness with Sasuke.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi kept his word and made sure to look after Naruto. Time went by quickly and soon Naruto was already eight months pregnant. By the time Naruto had begun to show, Itachi hid him in an abandoned part of the castle. Only Iruka and Tsunade knew where Naruto was. Neji had also been informed when he asked Itachi if he'd seen Naruto. Over the first two months, Naruto and Neji had become friends. It was Naruto that kept Neji from thinking about Gaara. Neji had told Naruto everything about his relationship with the red-head including how the two of them haven't spoken since he left. Naruto saw the hurt on Neji's face and did everything he could to keep the man happy.

It was almost midnight when Neji went into labor. Naruto and Iruka stood by trying to help Tsunade. Sasuke and Itachi were outside the room, Sasuke because everyone thought Neji was giving birth to his son and Itachi because he wanted to protect Naruto. All of a sudden, Naruto collapsed, holding his stomach. Iruka looked at the floor only to see water. Naruto had also gone into labor.

"It's too soon," Naruto said. "He's not due for another month."

"He's early," Tsunade said, as Iruka helped Naruto to lay down next to Neji. "It happens. Now Neji, you are going to have to push first. You're birth canal has already opened." Male pregnancies were harder than female ones since females had a natural way to give birth. Beta and Omegas were far easier than Alpha male pregnancies since their bodies would create a hole just between the anus and the penis. The hole only appeared when it was time and would vanish a few hours after the man gave birth. Alphas had to be cut open, though there weren't many Alphas that could give birth. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Neji grunted. "Ah!" He screamed as he pushed. Tsunade cheered him on. Seeing the pain Neji was in, Naruto grabbed his hand. Neji glanced at Naruto and smiled. Then he gave another push. Nearly an hour later, Neji was holding him son. Iruka handed Naruto his baby just a few minutes afterwards. Neji and Naruto had held each other's hands through it all. It was a miracle that neither had broken fingers. The two smiled at each other as they held their sons. Both boys had black hair. Neji was a bit saddened by the fact that the baby looked more like him than Gaara. He glanced at Naruto's baby and saw the Uchiha in him. Tsunade stepped out of the room to tell Itachi and Sasuke that two babies had been born. A maid overheard this and ran off to tell the others. The rumor that Neji had twins quickly spread throughout the castle. Itachi and Sasuke were forced to talk to each other and an agreement was made. To keep up the charade, Sasuke accepted both children as his. Naruto was secretly moved from the room in time for the council of the Uchiha Kingdom to check on the newest members of the Uchiha Royal Family. Fugaku and Mikoto joined them not even a minute later.

After a few minutes, Itachi excused himself and headed towards where he left Naruto. Naruto sat on a bed, clearly tired from the birth with tears in his eyes. Itachi walked towards Naruto and took him into his arms. "It is going to be alright."

"I love him," Naruto said. "I love my son. I don't want to give him up."

"You don't have to," Itachi said. "You can still take care of him. I'll have you put in charge of him as his caretaker. But Naruto, you have to think about the future. If someone finds out that he isn't Neji's son, Neji could be killed or worse your son could be."

"No," Naruto cried. "I don't want that."

"Then become my concubine," Itachi said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"In name only," Itachi continued. "I won't ever touch you unless you desire it. You will be able to continue working here, but you will have my name attached to yours. You will be safe and so will your son. Please Naruto, become mine so that I may protect you." Naruto hesitated for a few minutes while Itachi patiently waited. Finally, Naruto nodded.

A few months later, Neji went into heat. Knowing that it would further protect the two children, Sasuke and Neji slept together. It didn't take long for everyone to learn that Neji was once again pregnant. Neji finally received another letter from Gaara asking him to wait longer. In tears, Neji went to Naruto and told him that he was still in love with the red-head. Naruto smiled sadly the whole time as he rubbed Neji's back.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Two years went by quickly. After giving birth to his second child, Neji refused to allow anyone to touch him. Sasuke agreed to never sleep with Neji again. This caused him to start sleeping around again, not that he had ever really stopped. Itachi still hadn't touched Naruto and although he was Itachi's concubine, he did not carry his mark. When asked, Itachi would say that he just wasn't ready yet, but Naruto knew that it was because Itachi was giving Naruto a chance to find someone else.

Naruto bowed as Sasuke passed him. Sasuke was now King of the Uchiha Kingdom. Fugaku had passed away one day of what was later found out to be a heart attack. Mikoto admitted to Sasuke and Itachi that Fugaku had been having heart problems for years. Naruto rubbed at his stomach as he remembered how Sasuke took the news.

_Naruto was walking by Sasuke's room when he heard a loud crash. Part of him wanted to just keep walking, but he knew that Sasuke was to be his King soon and he had a duty to make sure he was ok. Naruto knocked on the door, and when no one answered, he opened it. He peeked his head around the door and his eyes widened. Sasuke had a maid pinned to the floor, hands around her neck. Tears rolled down his face as he strangled the maid. Not wanting the maid to die because of Sasuke's distraught, Naruto stepped into the room. Sasuke looked up and released the maid. She bolted out of the room, fear in her teary eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger in his. Not wanting anyone else to get hurt, Naruto locked the door behind him and stood to block Sasuke from unlocking it himself._

_"Move," Sasuke ordered._

_"I'm afraid I can't," Naruto said. "I can't allow you to kill someone."_

_"I am your king," Sasuke nearly yelled. "I command you to move."_

_"You are not the king yet," Naruto said, not budging. "And as a servant of this castle, it is my duty to protect my fellow servants."_

_"You…" Sasuke walked over to Naruto. He knew the blond had Itachi's protection so he couldn't hurt him but that didn't stop him from yelling at the blond. Naruto took every curse and demeaning word with a grain of salt. He kept his body against the door. "Why the hell won't you get out of my way?"_

_"I told you," Naruto said. "It is my duty to protect the members of this castle. And if you must know, it is also my duty to protect my future king from danger, even if that danger is himself."_

_Sasuke laughed. Naruto stared at him as if the raven had lost it. "You… you…" Whatever he wanted to say wouldn't come out as he was too busy laughing. Naruto remained still as he watched Sasuke begin to calm down._

_Seeing that Sasuke was ok now, Naruto took a step forward and helped Sasuke to sit on his bed. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"_

_"No," Sasuke said. "Thank you though." He reached out a hand and grabbed Naruto's. "Thank you for that."_

_Naruto smiled. "You're welcome." When Sasuke let go of his hand, he felt a heat rise up from within him. His eyes went wide for his heat had just finished a week earlier._

_Sasuke suddenly sniffed the air. "That smell. Is that you?"_

_Naruto took a step back. "I… I have to go." He turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder._

_"You…" Sasuke said, his eyes wide. "You are an Omega." His hand tightened on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's temperature rose even higher. "You smell good." His eyes flashed red as he pulled Naruto towards him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto. "So good."_

_Naruto felt Sasuke's hardness and blushed. Memories of what happened before came to his mind as Sasuke leaned down and licked his neck. Naruto suddenly shook as fear and heat spread through his body. Sasuke's hand moved towards the hem of Naruto's shirt and he lifted it up. Feeling his hand on his stomach, Naruto began to pant. For some reason, he wanted this. Giving into his heat, Naruto let Sasuke continue to touch him._

_"Mine," Sasuke suddenly said. He spun them around and pinned Naruto to the bed. Leaning down, he licked at Naruto's neck. He pressed his body closer to the blonde's before he moved. It wasn't long before Naruto begged for more. Sasuke smirked as he removed Naruto's clothes and then his own. "I'm going to fuck you into this bed, Naruto. I'm going to show you that I'm better than my brother." He rocked their bodies together, letting the pleasure take them higher. Naruto was so lost in everything that he didn't even feel Sasuke enter him. "Tight." Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him before he finally lost control. He pounded into Naruto, shaking the bed, banging it against the wall. Enjoying the creaking sound of the bed, Sasuke moved even faster. If one asked Naruto of Sasuke how many times they reached their orgasim, neither would be able to answer._

Naruto blushed at the memory. He had woken up before Sasuke and had run back to his room so fast, that he was surprised his legs didn't hurt more. Naruto told Itachi about what had happened and was forced to hold the older man back from killing his brother. Naruto had to explain that it was his fault for not being more careful with his suppressors. Once more, Tsunade was called in to give Naruto medicine to hide his smell. Naruto was now three months pregnant and he would have to go into hiding again by the end of the week.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Gaara showed up a few months later with a woman by his side. At first, everyone believed that the woman was Gaara's wife, but they were proved wrong later. Gaara dropped down on one of his knees. Neji and Sasuke were surprised at the act, but the woman by Gaara's side wasn't. "I am here to ask you for a favor, King Sasuke."

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked. "And what is that?"

"Give Neji to me," Gaara said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Why would I give you my Queen?"

"I love Neji," Gaara said. He glanced at Neji. "And I'm sure he loves me too."

Sasuke also glanced at Neji. He knew that Neji was still in love with Gaara. "So, you just want me to give Neji to you? And I get nothing in exchange?"

"This is my cousin Karin," Gaara said. "I'm sure that you can tell that she is an Omega. She is also unclaimed and as pure as can be." Karin bowed. "In exchange for Neji, I'd like to offer her. I have already gotten permission from Neji's father." At that, Gaara gritted his teeth. "And all I need is yours. So I ask you again. Divorce Neji and marry Karin. If you do, Suna is prepared to accept your terms."

Sasuke smirked. All he had to do was give Neji to Gaara and marry Karin and he'd get everything he wanted from Suna. Fugaku had been trying for years and had been unable to get the Suna King to give in. "And what says the King of Suna?"

"I am the King," Gaara said. Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened at that. "Kankuro stepped down when he decided to marry a peasant. As you know, Temari is already married to Shikamaru, the adviser to King Hyuuga."

"That leaves you as king," Sasuke said, nodding. "So that means Neji will become Queen of Suna while Karin will become my queen and the alliance between our three kingdoms will become stronger." He turned to Kakashi. "What do you think?"

Kakashi was Sasuke's adviser. Sasuke had hand picked Kakashi since the man was a genius. He may not be as smart as Shikamaru, but he was the strongest knight Konoha had to offer. "I believe that is a really good offer," Kakashi said. "The only problem is the children."

"The first son should go with Neji," Itachi said. "That way Neji will have an heir if there are not to be more children between them. It will also leave Sasuke with an heir if Karin turns out to be seedless." Karin glared at that accusation, but Gaara held her arm, knowing that Itachi wasn't wrong.

"Alright," Sasuke said. "I can agree to that." Neji looked from Sasuke to Gaara. "However, I believe that Neji has to agree to it as well." Sasuke turned to Neji. "What do you say?"

Neji didn't hesitate. "I agree to the terms. I will step down from the roll of Uchiha Queen and marry King Gaara. My son shall come with us." He closed his eyes as he realized that he'd have to leave his daughter behind.

Sasuke nodded. "So shall it be." Gaara, Karin, Itachi, and Neji left the throne room.

"Your highness," Kakashi asked. "Are you sure you are ok with this? One of your sons is about to be sent to Suna."

"He isn't my son," Sasuke said. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Neji and Gaara created that child. It is only right for them to raise him."

"And the other twin?" Kakashi asked.

"He isn't Neji's," Sasuke said. Kakashi wanted to ask more, but Sasuke stood up. "I have a divorce and a wedding to plan. I better go see the council." Kakashi nodded before following his king out the door.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The divorce happened quickly with the marriage of Sasuke and Karin happening shortly after that. Neji and Gaara attended the wedding, but Neji was forced to leave right after. Naruto cried as he hugged Neji goodbye. He wished the two good luck as they left his room. He then moved to the window to wave. Neji waved back, a true smile on his face. Naruto watched as the three left before turning back towards Itachi. Itachi smiled at Naruto before taking him into his arms. Naruto knew that he hadn't really lost a friend, but knowing that Neji couldn't visit him everyday made him sad.

The following night, Naruto gave birth to Sasuke's second son while Sasuke pounded into Karin. Itachi accepted the child as his own. He informed the council that his child had been born while keeping Naruto's identity a secret. Days went by and Naruto resumed his caretaker status. Neji's daughter was too young to realize that Neji had left her behind. With Sasuke's marriage to Karin, Neji's daughter and Sasuke's first son became her children. Naruto's second son was added into the group Naruto looked after and a fourth child was on the way. Karin gloated about her pregnancy anytime she could.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

War broke out between Suna and the Yuga Clan. The Yuga clan didn't stand a chance as Sasuke sent out some troops to help Suna, and so did Hinata. Hinata had married Sai to help the alliance even further. She was now Queen of the Hyuuga while her father had quietly retired. Mikoto had gone with Sai to the Hyuuga Kingdom where Mikoto lived the rest of her life. Sasuke and Itachi had been sad to see her go, but she assured them that it was for her happiness. A few assassins from the Yuga Clan had been sent to kill Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai, but they had all failed. Neji and Hinata were also left unharmed.

"Things are getting chaotic," Naruto said as he helped Itachi change.

"Indeed," Itachi said.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked. Itachi turned towards Naruto. "Do you… do you still…" He bit his lip.

"Naruto," Itachi said. "Whatever it is you have to say, go ahead."

"I want you to make love to me," Naruto muttered. Itachi's eyes widened. Of all the things he thought Naruto would say, he hadn't expected that. Naruto took his surprise the wrong way. "I understand. I mean I'm not a pure Omega and I have no title and…" Itachi kissed him, silencing him.

"Naruto," Itachi began. "I want you. I have for awhile now. I was just surprised that you have finally given me the chance to have you." He raised a hand and cupped Naruto's chin. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto happily kissed back. The two moved to the bed and Itachi hovered over Naruto. "I promise to make you feel good." He leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto instantly knew that he had made a good decision. Itachi was a good man and he was easy to fall in love with. Over the years, Itachi had won Naruto's heart. It had taken Naruto some time to gather his courage and tell Itachi about his feelings, but here they were now. Itachi made love to Naruto slowly and all Naruto felt was pleasure from the way Itachi touched him. Naruto knew from the way Itachi moved that he loved him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Less than a month later, tragedy struck the Uchiha Kingdom. Itachi had gone to his room to read over a letter Mikoto had sent him only to have someone stab him in the back. The assassin whispered into Itachi's ear, "this is for the Yuga Clan." He remove his sword and ran towards the window. Before the man jumped out, Itachi could make out the symbol on the man's back. The assassin was from the Mizu Clan.

Naruto happily skipped towards Itachi's room, a tray of food in his hands. He blushed as he pictured how grateful Itachi would be for the food. As he got closer, he frowned. The light inside Itachi's room was off. Naruto knocked on the door, before opening it slowly. The ray clatted to the floor before he screamed. "Itachi!" He ran to Itachi's side.

"Na...ru…" Itachi coughed.

"Don't talk," Naruto said. He turned towards the door. "Someone help!"

A maid heard his call and peeked into the room. "Oh my god!"

"Get Tsunade!" Naruto yelled at the maid. "Quickly!" The maid nodded before she ran off. Naruto turned back to Itachi. "You have to stay with me." He took off his shirt and pressed it against Itachi's wound. Blood soaked the shirt in seconds. "Oh god no! Please no!" He grabbed a sheet and pressed it against the wound. "Itachi, you are going to be ok." Tears rolled down his face.

A hand moved to wipe away his tears. Itachi smiled at Naruto. "You are a terrible liar." His hand fell back to the floor.

"No!" Naruto screamed. "Itachi!"

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she got down on her knees. She pulled away the sheet to inspect the wound, a grim look appearing on her face.

"I don't know," Naruto said. Sasuke appeared in the doorway. "I came to bring him food and found him like this." Choked sobs raked Naruto's body. "Please tell me he's going to be ok."

"I need some hot water," Tsunade said. "Shizune."

"Right away," Shizune said running to the nearest bathroom. Shizune was Tsunade's doctor-in-training. She had been learning under Tsunade for a few years now. She came back with a bucket of hot water with Iruka behind her who was carrying some towels. Tsunade and Shizune got to work while Iruka forcefully pulled Naruto from the room. Kakashi had to help him keep Sasuke and Naruto from barging into the room.

Sasuke looked at a crying Naruto with anger. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Naruto repeated. "Itachi… Itachi is going to be ok right?" Iruka hugged Naruto, trying to calm the blonde down. It wouldn't be good if Naruto had a panic attack right now.

A half hour later, Tsunade and Shizune came out of the room, carefully closing it behind them as to not give anything away. Sasuke and Naruto looked at them with expectant eyes. Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Prince Itachi is dead."

Naruto, who Iruka had finally released, fainted. Sasuke managed to catch Naruto before he hit the floor. "Who?" Sasuke asked. "Who did this?"

"Prince Itachi managed to say a few words before he passed," Tsunade said. "He mentioned the Mizu Clan." Sasuke silently nodded. His reaction scared everyone. Carefully lifting Naruto into his arms, Sasuke turned around and walked away. Everyone stared after him in surprise.

"I'll go speak to the council," Kakashi said. "They need to know about this." He walked in the opposite direction from Sasuke.

"I think I should go with King Sasuke," Iruka said. "Naruto needs me." Without another word, he followed after Sasuke.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said. Tsunade turned towards her disciple. "Should we have told them Itachi's last words?"

"No," Tsunade said. "Naruto doesn't need to hear that right now. Besides, I'm sure he already knew that Itachi loved him."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi's funeral was just as grand as Fugaku's. Mikoto came back to the castle with Sai and Hinata. She cried on Sai's shoulder while Hinata did the same. Naruto stood in silence watching Itachi's body being carried on a non-flammable plank out to the stack of wood. As per Itachi's wish, his body would be burned. His ashes would go to Naruto as his only concubine. A silver ring glistened in the moonlight as Naruto didn't bother to wipe away his tears. Iruka had found the ring when he went to clean the room. A letter was with it, asking Naruto for his hand. It seemed that Itachi was too afraid to ask Naruto personally. Naruto instantly put the ring on, showing the world that he would have said yes.

Sasuke stood a few feet away from Naruto. His gaze couldn't stay on one spot. He kept looking at Naruto, Itachi's body, Mikoto, Karin, his children, and then back at Naruto. Kakashi and Karin stood by Sasuke's side. Karin was carrying Neji's daughter. His second son was in Iruka's arms. Iruka stood next to Kakashi who had an arm around him, while using the other to hold Sasuke's first son against his chest. The council stood several feet away from them with Tsunade and Shizune even further away. The group was in a circle around the stack of wood. The two men carrying Itachi's body lowered him and the plank down on the stack. A priest standing on the nearby platform began his speech. Once the speech concluded, the two men lit the stack of wood on fire. The fire burned all around Itachi's body.

Not able to take anymore, Naruto turned around and walked back into the castle. "Kakashi," Sasuke said. Kakashi turned to look at him. "I want all members of the Mizu Clan found and killed. I want the leader and his family brought to me."

"Yes, your highness," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and turned back to the fire.

Hours later, a man knocked on Naruto's door. He bowed before handing over the urn that carried Itachi's ashes. Naruto accepted the urn and the man bowed again before walking away. Naruto sat down on his bed and hugged the urn, finally letting himself cry.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

Weeks went by until word of the Mizu Clan's demise reached the Uchiha Kingdom. A day later, Kakashi and his men brought the leader of the Mizu Clan and his family into the throne room. All of them were chained. The leader was badly bruised along with his two sons. The knights lowered them to the floor. "Your highness," Kakashi said, bowing.

"I see you have completed your task, Kakashi." Sasuke said. He was sitting on his throne with Karin sitting on hers. Naruto was also in the room sitting in Itachi's chair. Iruka stood beside him. "I believe a reward is in need. What would you like?"

"Your thanks is enough," Kakashi said.

"Alright," Sasuke said. He stood up and grabbed his sword. "Then how about I give you the honor of killing the leader of the Mizu Clan?"

"No please!" the leader's wife cried out. "Please don't kill him."

Sasuke glared at the woman. "You think you have the right to ask me that?" He motioned to the two knights holding the leader and the eldest son. They brought them before Sasuke and Kakashi. "Well, you'd be wrong." Kakashi and Sasuke raised their swords and stabbed them through the chests of the leader of the Mizu Clan and his eldest son.

"No!" the leader's wife yelled. She threw her head back, slamming it into the knight behind her. She grabbed his sword and charged at Sasuke.

"How foolish," Sasuke said as he dodged her swing. He then side stepped her body as her head rolled towards her second son. The boy and his three sisters cried as Sasuke turned his blade on them. He began walking towards them, when Karin spoke up.

"Sasuke, love," Karin said. "Why don't you give that boy to me?" Sasuke turned and stared at her. "I mean, surely they understand their place now." She stood up and walked towards Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him. "I bet they had no idea what their father did, but it looks like they might have a clue now." She let him go and stepped towards the Mizu boy. She cupped his chin. "Yes, I think I like you. Sasuke, please give him to me."

Sasuke lowered his sword. "And his sisters?"

"Please spare them," the Mizu boy begged. "I'll do anything."

"Where are the members of the Yuga Clan hiding?" Naruto asked. All eyes turned to him. "Do you know?"

"I… I don't," the boy said. "But I'm sure my brother knew. It may be in his journal."

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke, I also ask that you spare them. The innocent shouldn't be blamed for the wrongs of the family."

"Alright," Sasuke said. "Karin, do whatever you want to the boy. Just remember that you are my wife and the Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom."

"Oh, I know," Karin said, walking back to her throne.

"As for the three women," Sasuke said. "You will serve Naruto while forever asking for his forgiveness for what your clan has done. And if you do anything that displeases him, your heads will be put on spikes to warn others against doing the same. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Have them cleaned and give them some clothes. I will not have them carry their clan's symbol any longer." Sasuke walked back to his throne. "And clean up this mess." The knights nodded as they pulled the four remaining members of the Mizu Clan from the room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto spent the next few days puking and Misao, the oldest Mizu daughter sent for Tsunade. Tsunade confirmed what Naruto already knew. He was pregnant with Itachi's child. The council congratulated him, but all Naruto felt was sadness. This child would never know who his father was. Itachi would never hold his child.

Another month went by and Karin went into labor, two months early. Problems arose and Tsunade had to explain to Sasuke how his baby would never see the light of day. For some reason, Sasuke wasn't angry. He was a bit sad at the loss of his fourth child, but he knew he'd move on. Karin had a harder time as she refused to believe that her child was gone. The baby's body was cremated and her ashes were spread down the river. Karin locked herself in her room and refused to speak to anyone. Sasuke wrote a letter to Gaara about the miscarriage. He replied with his sympathy and a little bit of good news. Neji was pregnant with their second child.

Sasuke went to inform Naruto of the news only to find him asleep. He sat on the bed and moved a few strands of hair from his face. He then leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead. A noise alerted him to a presence and he turned to see one of the Mizu sisters. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give him some fruit, your highness," the girl bowed.

"Eat one," Sasuke ordered.

"Your highness?" the girl asked.

"I said eat one," Sasuke repeated. "How do I know they aren't poisoned?" The girl nodded and grabbed a piece of pineapple. "No, not that one." Sasuke got up and walked over to her. He picked up a strawberry. "Eat this."

"Yes, your highness," the girl said. She took the strawberry from Sasuke's hand and bit into it. Sasuke stood back, arms crossed and waited. When nothing happened he uncrossed his arms.

"Remember that if any harm comes to Naruto," Sasuke began. "You and your sisters as well as your brother will be executed."

"Yes, your highness," the girl said.

Sasuke walked passed her. His fingers froze on the doorknob. "And you will do well as to not speak about what you saw." He left the room, not seeing her nod. She sighed in relief before putting the plate down and shaking Naruto awake.

"Kotomi," Naruto asked. "What is it?"

"You asked me to get you some fruit, but you fell asleep," Kotomi said.

"Oh," Naruto said. He sat up. Kotomi handed him the plate and Naruto began to eat. "Thank you, Kotomi."

Kotomi smiled. "You're welcome, Lord Naruto."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kakashi bowed before Sasuke. "It is done, your highness."

"Good," Sasuke said. "Without the Yuga Clan, my children and Naruto will be safe."

Kakashi nodded. He had just gotten back from the mission to eliminate the members of the Yuga Clan. The Mizu boy had been right about his brother's journal. They found all of the members of the Yuga Clan hiding in the mountains. Several had tried to run, but they killed them all. Kakashi could remember the screams. Right now, all he wanted to do was curl up with Iruka in bed. Sasuke waved him away and he went to do just that.

Sasuke left the throne room and decided to go check on his wife. Karin hadn't left her room for weeks. A maid had to be at her beck and call. The maid cleaned her, dressed her, feed her, anything Karin should have been able to do on her own, the maid had to help her do. Karin only left her room to use the bathroom.

As Sasuke got closer to the room, he heard a strange noise. It was familiar, but he couldn't place it. A groan reached his ears and his eyes widened before they turned red with anger. He slammed the door open and saw Karin on top of the Mizu boy, riding him. He had his hands on her waist guiding her to move faster. At the sound of the door slamming open, Karin turned to see her husband standing in the doorway. She let out a squeak before she jumped off of the Mizu boy, taking the sheets with her.

"Sasuke I was just… um… I…" Karin's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as no sound came out.

"Cat got your tongue, Karin?" Sasuke asked. He crossed his arms. "You didn't seem to have a problem before when you were moaning as you rode his cock." His gaze fell on the Mizu boy. "Did it feel good? Fucking my wife?"

"Y-your highness, I…" the Mizu boy began.

Sasuke glared at him, silencing him. "You know, there is a punishment that is given when things like this happen. What was it again?"

"Please, your highness," the boy tried again. "Forgive me. I'll never do it again."

"No" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "No, you won't." He kicked the door closed behind him before taking a step forward. The Mizu boy grabbed a nearby knife and lunged at Sasuke while Karin screamed. Sasuke caught the boy's hand, breaking it. The boy fell to his knees, holding his hand. Sasuke picked up the knife. "Now what do we have here?" He spun the knife around. "This seems like it could be some fun." He plunged the knife right into the Mizu boy's eye, then pulled it out. The boy screamed as blood poured down his face, his non-broken hand going to his eye.

"Sasuke, please," Karin begged. She looked between the two men.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as raised the knife. "I forgive you." He sliced the knife across the Mizu boy's neck. The Mizu boy fell to the side, and began to bleed out. Karin fell to her knees crying. Sasuke walked over to her and took her chin into his bloodied hand. "Now Karin, please don't cry. I could never hurt you like that." He released Karin's chin and turned around, dropping the knife. "I expect you to clean this up and to meet me in the throne room."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto enjoyed talking to the Mizu sisters. As the oldest, Misao had been to many places. She told Naruto about them with Kotomi and Tomomi adding in when they could. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize that these three were named perfectly. Misao was very beautiful, Kotomi was good at playing music, and Tomomi was very wise. The three were quickly becoming Naruto's friends. He showed this by treating them like normal human beings. The other servants treated them like garbage, always trying to hurt them in some way. Misao wouldn't admit it out loud, but Naruto treated them better than their own family did.

The four of them were in Naruto's room with Naruto sitting in a chair. Misao was behind him, playing with his hair. Kotomi was picking out something for Naruto to wear, and Tomomi was reading a book out loud. When someone knocked on the door, Tomomi fell silent and then sighed. She put the book down, careful to remember where she left off, and headed to answer the door. Just as she opened it, someone pushed it open. She stepped back but was grabbed by the person in front of her. He spun her around and put a knife to her throat.

"Naruto right?" the man asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded. "I want you to slowly walk over to me. If you don't, I'll kill this girl."

Naruto slowly stepped forward, having already been standing when the man forced his way into the room. "Tomomi," Naruto said. "It's ok. I won't let him kill you." He took another step forward, bringing up his hands to show that he had nothing in them. Fear coursed through his body, fear for Tomomi, himself, and his unborn child.

What the man didn't know was that Tomomi wasn't your average Beta. Usually, only male members of the Mizu Clan were trained in martial arts, but Tomomi always watched her father and brothers spar. Self defence was something she learned when she ran away from her clan when she was ten years old. The only reason she went back to her clan was because she lost the trust she had in outsiders. Although she had to keep up her training in secret, Tomomi knew that one day she would need to call upon her skills. And just because she was a Beta didn't mean she wasn't strong. As Naruto took a few steps towards her and her captive, Tomomi used her brain to calculate exactly how much force she needed to use to cause the man to release her while making sure both her and Naruto could get away from his knife. The steps to her freedom played in her head as fast as it took for Naruto to take another two steps towards them.

The man didn't see it coming, but he would feel it for awhile. Tomomi's hands were already raised towards his, as it was the normal reaction her body had when he first put the knife to her throat. She began to lower them as if she was giving up. Then very quickly, she grabbed his arm and pulled it to the left and down towards her chest while moving her right shoulder up. She pinned the arm against her chest, but with enough distance that he couldn't just stab her. Realizing that Tomomi was trying to break free, he began to struggle to pull his arm away from her. She kept his arm against her collarbone and then she went under his arm, still not letting his arm go. With as much force as she could muster, she rammed the knife into his side while twisting his arm. Her mistake was backing away from the man and not taking the knife.

Tomomi rushed towards Naruto and pulled him back to her sisters. They thought they were in the clear since the assassin was bleeding heavily from his side, so they let their guard down. But he grinned before he charged at Naruto. Misao was the only one that was able to move fast enough to protect Naruto. Silence filled the room as the assassin stepped away from Misao. A look of horror appeared on Naruto's face as he saw the knife protruding from her chest. Kotomi let out a cry as Misao fell forward onto the floor, knife sliding further into her chest.

"Misao!" Naruto, Tomomi, and Kotomi yelled.

The man laughed. "That's what happens when you get in my way." He smiled as he pressed a hand to his side.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"You really don't know?" the man asked back. "Did you forget what you've done to the Yuga Clan?"

"The Yuga Clan?" Kotomi asked. "Wasn't that the clan Father aligned with?" Tomomi nodded.

"Your father?" the Yuga man said. "You're part of the Mizu Clan. Why are you protecting that Uchiha scum?"

"Naruto is our friend," Kotomi protested. "He hasn't done anything to hurt us!"

"He's carrying an Uchiha child," the Yuga man yelled. "The Uchihas killed your family and nearly destroyed the Yuga Clan!" He glared, gritting his teeth. "I'll never forgive them!" He ran forward in what looked like another attempt to kill Naruto. Instead, he made it passed them to the window. He pulled out a rope that had a loop on one end. Tossing the rope towards one of Naruto's bed posts, the Yuga man then jumped out of the window. Luckily for him, the loop tightened around the post. His body hit the side of the castle, but that didn't stop him. He slid down the rope, and once his feet touched the ground, he ran off. It happened so quickly that Tomomi, Kotomi, and Naruto didn't move.

Tomomi and Kotomi pulled away from Naruto. When the Yuga man ran towards them, the two hugged Naruto to their bodies to protect him and his unborn child. Kotomi ran to Misao's side, tears in her eyes as Tomomi helped Naruto sit. She knew that it was too late and the Misao was dead. Kotomi moved a hand to shake Misao's body just as Sasuke slammed the door open, his sword drawn. His eyes widened as he took in the scene.

"What happened? Sasuke asked.

"A member of the Yuga Clan tried to kill me but Misao, she protected me," Naruto said, as tears began to cloud his eyes.. "All three of them protected me."

Sasuke dropped his sword and pulled Naruto into a hug. "You're alright now. I won't let someone hurt you."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He heard another sob from Kotomi as Tomomi took her into her arms. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. "Please. Give Misao a proper burial."

Sasuke hesitated. He had just killed their brother in a very cruel way, not even giving him a chance to atone for sleeping with a woman Sasuke didn't even love. He nodded as he wondered how he was going to explain why he killed the Mizu boy. A thought came to his mind and he excused himself from the room, telling Naruto that he'd send someone to take care of the body so that Misao may be buried with honor. Sasuke picked up his sword and headed towards the throne room. He found Karin on the floor in front of his throne, still a crying mess.

"I'm going to assume that you finished cleaning up?" Sasuke said. Karin nodded. "Then I guess it is time to deal you a punishment."

"Please Sasuke," Karin said. "Please don't kill me."

Sasuke paused, pretending that he had to think about it. Finally, he spoke. "Alright. Because you are Gaara's cousin, I won't kill you." Karin let out a sigh of relief. "However, you must take responsibility for what you've done. Tell me, how did you dispose of the Mizu boy's body?"

"I had a male servant help me throw his body into the lake," Karin said.

"And that servant?" Sasuke asked. "Where is he now?"

"Probably back in his room," Karin said. "I can call for him, if that is what you wish."

"Yes, that is what I want." Karin stood up and ran from the room. It took about twenty minutes for her to find the servant and to bring him before Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke called on another servant to send a message to Kakashi about Misao. "I have brought him here," Karin said, bowing.

"Your highness," the servant said.

"Have you told anyone about what you have done for your Queen?" Sasuke asked.

"No, my King," the servant said. "It is not my right to spread rumors about the Queen."

"Good," Sasuke said. "I want to reward you for your service. Please come here." The servant smiled as he walked right up to Sasuke. He didn't see the dagger that slammed into his chest. He fell backwards as Karin let out a cry of surprise.

"W-why?' the servant managed to ask before his eyes closed.

Sasuke didn't even bother to check and see if he was dead. He just pulled the dagger out of the servant and walked over the Karin. He held out the dagger, forcing Karin to take the bloody weapon. "You will leave the Uchiha Kingdom and you will never come back. You won't speak a word of what has happened tonight to anyone and you won't contact King Gaara or any other members of your family. If you really want to live, you will do all of this and start a new life somewhere outside of Konoha and Suna. I would suggest going to Kiri since that is the only place you won't ever have to relive this nightmare." Sasuke grabbed Karin's chin. Tears rolled down her face. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Karin said. "T-thank you, my King."

Sasuke let her go. "I expect that come morning, you will no longer be in this castle. And do know that if you break your promise, I will find you. And whatever torturous things you think I may do to you, let me tell you that I can and will do much worse." Karin shivered. She knew that Sasuke wasn't lying. She nodded being running from the room. Even if she had to make a vow of silence, Karin swore that she would keep her promise.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The next day, word of Karin, a servant, and the Mizu boy's disappearance spread through the castle.

* * *

**A chance to vote:**

A little bit of the story will change depending or not if Karin dies. I'm giving you guys as my faithful readers the chance to vote whether or not she dies. A poll is on my profile and it will be open for a week. You are allowed two votes, one with the poll and if you write a review, you can post your decision there. I look forward to the results.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Sasuke smirked as he sent a knight after Karin. The council confronted him about the situation and asked Sasuke to send out some knights to bring her back so she could be punished. Although he already planned on doing that, Sasuke pretended to agree to the council's demands to save face. The knight Sasuke picked was mute. A few days later, the knight came back with Karin's head. Sasuke had him take the heads of the Mizu boy and the servant Sasuke had killed and put them with Karin's head on spikes. At first, Tomomi and Kotomi were mad at Sasuke for this, Even Naruto was pissed. But none of them blamed Sasuke for what he did when they learn that the council had a hand is this decision. Tomomi and Kotomi apologized for yelling at Sasuke and begged for forgiveness. Sasuke granted it as an additional reward for protecting Naruto.

Misao had already been buried the day before. Her funeral was on par with a noble's. Tomomi and Kotomi decided against having her cremated and Misao was buried in the Uchiha cemetery.

A festival of celebration was scheduled a week from the funeral. Naruto asked Tomomi and Kotomi to come with him so that the three of them would have fun. Sasuke had Kakashi and Iruka go with them just in case. It was Tomomi and Kotomi's first time going into town. The last time Naruto had gone was before Itachi's death. The three looked at all the stalls and played some games, while Kakashi and Iruka kept an eye on them. About halfway through the first day of the festival, Naruto's water broke. Tomomi and Kotomi panicked, but Kakashi and Iruka calmly got the three of them back into the safety of the castle before calling upon Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke.

Hours later, Naruto held his beautiful son in his arms. He smiled as he rocked the boy back and forth in his arms, keeping him close to his chest. Sasuke's heart thudded against his chest as he took in the scene. He stayed until Naruto began to fall asleep. Tsunade moved the baby into the nursery and informed the council of the happy news. However, the news that Naruto gave birth to Itachi's son did not go over well with the council.

A fight over the crown began. Half of the council wanted Itachi's son to become king when he became of age. Until then, Naruto would rule as King Mother. The other half wanted Sasuke to remain the king and have him select one of his children as the hire to the throne. The problem with the first choice was that Naruto wasn't of royal blood. Another problem was that since Itachi gave up his right to the throne, his children shouldn't have any right either. Fugaku's will countered that as he stated that any child from either Sasuke or Itachi should have equal right to the throne.

Totomi helped Naruto to realize that this argument put the lives of all of his and Sasuke's children in danger. The thought that any of the four children could be killed terrified him. It was this fear that caused Naruto to barge into Sasuke's room while the raven was talking to Kakashi and beg him to protect their children. Kakashi stared in wonder at Naruto's choice of words as Sasuke promised that he would protect them. An idea popped into Kakashi's head. "The answer is simple," he said. Naruto and Sasuke turned to him. "The whole reason this problem arose is because Fugaku's will states that if either of his sons have children, then those children have an equal right to the throne. So, there is an easy solution." He smiled. "Get married."

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"If you two get married, all of the children will be Sasuke's," Kakashi said. "This will mean that his first son will become the Crown Prince while the others will follow in line. And thus the fight for who should be the next king will come to an end."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Finally, Sasuke shrugged before getting down on one knee. "Naruto, will you marry me?"

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The council wasn't exactly happy at the news that Sasuke and Naruto were going to get married. They however, accepted it as Sasuke threatened to have them executed for treason. Preparations for the wedding were made quickly and only two weeks later, they were married. Naruto became the Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom. During the priest's speech, Naruto fiddled with Itachi's ring. It was now around his neck since he had to make space for Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't say a word about seeing Itachi's ring around Naruto's neck. He knew that Naruto was still in love with Itachi.

At the reception, Sasuke watched Naruto happily dance. He took turns dancing with each of Sasuke's children before taking Itachi's son into his arms and swaying back and forth to the music. Naruto eventually handed the boy to Iruka to put him back in the nursery. Then, Naruto danced with Tomomi followed by Kotomi. Sasuke kept his eyes on the blond as he mentally apologized to Itachi. He was going to make Naruto fall in love with him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Years went by and after a drunken night of celebrating their eldest son's eighth birthday, Naruto and Sasuke had sex. He finally gave Naruto the mating mark while cuming inside him for the third time. Once more, Tsunade was called into the castle to announce that Naruto was pregnant. Naruto and Sasuke didn't talk about the mating mark. Sasuke did however notice that sometimes when they were alone, Naruto would kiss the ring around his neck.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

If anyone wondered if Sasuke had really fallen in love with Naruto, all they would have to do was see the look on his face as he watched Naruto play with his children in the garden. As the oldest, Ryuu knew that he would one day be king. He loved his family and he promised that he'd become strong enough to protect them. Kyuji was just like Ryuu. As the second in line for the throne, he was forced to learn everything Ryuu had to. He however had no desire to become king. His dream was to become a knight. Itsuki took after his father. Just like Itachi, he was kind, caring and very smart. At only four, he already knew that he wanted to become Ryuu's adviser, or a teacher. As the only girl, Ageha was spoiled. Although she wasn't Naruto's daughter by blood, Naruto tended to be overly protective of her. She was only six, nearly seven, but she had boys that wanted her hand in marriage. It was Sasuke's strong presence however, that kept them away from her.

Naruto was the glue that kept the family together. He blatantly threatened the council when they approached him and Sasuke about arranging a marriage between Ryuu and the first princess of Iza. Naruto had been so pissed at the council for trying to go behind his back that not a single member ever wanted to be in a room with him again. If any of them needed Naruto's attention, they went through a messenger. Some of them still had nightmares. Sasuke had been so proud of Naruto that he granted Kotomi and Tomomi their freedom, much to Naruto's happiness. Neither of the sisters left the castle and they stayed on as Naruto's personal maids. After they gained their freedom, Tomomi married a nobleman. The man was one of Sasuke's second cousins and he fell for Tomomi despite her position as a slave. He had asked her to marry him even back then but she refused until the day she was granted her freedom. Their wedding happened the next day as the man didn't want to wait any longer. Tomomi gave birth to a beautiful girl named Misae, named after her sister Misao. Kotomi also had some suitors but she had yet to allow any of them to court her.

The two sisters stood in the distance watching Sasuke watch Naruto and their children. Their anger at the man was completely gone, their love for Naruto forever overshadowing it. Tomomi held Misae in her arms as she was too young to play with the others. Both could see how much Sasuke loved Naruto, but they also knew that Naruto was still in love with Itachi. Itachi had been a dangerous topic with Naruto as it had been one of their family members that had killed the man. What they did know was that Itachi protected Naruto up until his death and sometimes even after that. Kotomi was the most curious of the two about Itachi, but she learned the hard way not to ask Naruto for he reacted two different ways. One was the way they expected him to react. Naruto would suddenly start crying forcing them to try and calm him down. The second way was the way they expected Sasuke to act, cold, uncaring, and frightening. It was rare, but a maid had talked about Itachi and when Naruto overheard her, well, lets just say that she no longer worked at the castle because she too felt the fear the council had.

Knowing about Sasuke's feelings caused Tomomi and Kotomi to pity him. Sasuke tried to get Naruto to look at him as more than just his king. They might have been married, but they were never intimate. Sasuke was only Naruto's husband in name only. Naruto may have been pregnant with Sasuke's fourth child, but even that had been an accident. The sisters still remembered how drunk the two had been that night and what had happened the next morning. Naruto had woken up in bed with Sasuke and had screamed bloody murder. Sasuke still had some hearing problems in his left ear. This didn't stop Sasuke from trying his best to win Naruto's heart. They knew that even their freedom was another attempt.

Sasuke felt himself twitch as he saw Ryuu, Kyuji, Itsuki, and Ageha tackle Naruto to the ground, mindful of his stomach. He stood up and walked over to Naruto, picking him up. The blond protested, but Sasuke ignored him. Their children followed behind them as they walked back into the castle. Tomomi and Kotomi closed the door behind them and Sasuke continued into the dining room with his blond package. He finally set the yelling blond down before taking a seat. "You need to be careful," Sasuke said, taking the seat next to Naruto. Ryuu and Kyuji helped Itsuki take a seat before they sat down on either side of him across from their parents. Ageha sat next to Kyuji. "You're pregnant."

Naruto sighed. "I know." He ran a hand through his hair, realizing that he needed to get it cut. It had grown long enough to put in a ponytail. The only reason he hadn't cut it yet was because it reminded him of Itachi. "I just wanted to have some fun with my children."

"I don't blame you for that," Sasuke said. "I know you love them and you want them to always have fun. But I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"We'd never hurt mommy," Ryuu said. Kyuji, Itsuki and Ageha nodded in agreement.

"I know," Sasuke said. "But accidents can happen and I…"

"Sasuke," Naruto interrupted. "I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself. Besides…" he smiled. "I have little Ryuu to protect me."

"Mom!" Ryuu protested. "I'm not little!"

"You are until you get taller than Iruka," Naruto said. Sasuke snorted at that.

Ryuu stood up and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Just watch! One day I'll be even taller than you!"

Sasuke smirked. "I doubt that."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

No one had seen it coming. Oto was just a small village set between Iwa and Kumo and bordering Konoha. They were a peaceful village that held no alliance to any Kingdom. They openly traded with all of the kingdoms and were always left alone when fights broke out. Over the years, they just sat there, taking care of their own people. But it seems that someone had secretly taken over the village and had slowly raised an army. Oto's first target was the Uchiha Kingdom. Their soldiers were trained in stealth and had managed to sneak into the Kingdom mostly unnoticed. Only one person saw the attack coming and he sent a warning to the castle.

The warning came too late. Naruto woke up to Sasuke barging into his room, shaking him awake. A loud noise hit Naruto's ears as he sat up to ask Sasuke what was happening. "We need to go," Sasuke said. "Tomomi and Kotomi already have the kids. They are with the other servants in our hideout." He motioned to Iruka who was standing behind him. "Iruka will bring you there. Take only what you need."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his robe. He then grabbed the necklace with Itachi's ring and a blanket large enough to wrap up himself with his children. He knew that water and food would already be provided as they waited it out. Sasuke stood waiting until Naruto came out of the room. Iruka quickly grabbed the blanket from Naruto and started walking away. Sasuke moved to leave in the opposite direction, when Naruto grabbed his arm. A look of worry was in his blue eyes. "Be safe." Sasuke nodded as he motioned for Naruto to follow Iruka. Naruto ran up to the brunet, looking back to see Sasuke disappear down the hall. The two rushed through the castle, Iruka making sure that no one was around. Sounds of fighting filled the air as Naruto became aware of just how close the intruders were.

The body of a knight lay on the floor. Naruto stared at the man he had learned was named Leon. "Let's go," Iruka said. Naruto looked up at Iruka before looking back down at Leon. He gulped as he let out a silent tear before following Iruka. Naruto had to ignore the fact that a lot of the people he had gotten to know since he first arrived at the castle were going to die. It didn't take much longer until they arrived at the secret passageway that lead to their hideout. Neither of them noticed the dark eyes watching them.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

When he first heard the warning bell, Sasuke panicked. Then Naruto and his children popped in his head. He grabbed his sword and his robe and ran out of his room. Kakashi was there. "Oto is attacking," the man said. "Iruka went to get your children."

"Kakashi, go to the front line," Sasuke said. "I'll meet you there soon. I'll get Naruto."

Kakashi nodded and headed towards the stairs. Iruka appeared a few seconds later and ran to Kakashi's side. "Tomomi and Kotomi have the kids. I was about to get Naruto."

"Sasuke's heading there now," Kakashi said. "I think you better go too. It would be better if you were the one to lead Naruto to safety."

"Alright," Iruka said. He grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and pulled him down towards him, their lips meeting. "I'll see you later." He smiled before running off. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk before he turned and headed to the battlefield. Iruka met up with Sasuke outside of Naruto's room. Sasuke gave him a nod before he barged into Naruto's room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke jumped down the last of the steps before moving pass several of the bottom floor rooms. He slipped out of the main entrance only to see several of his knights fighting the soldiers of Oto. Kakashi was fighting a soldier that was on equal standing with him. He looked over and saw some of his knights struggling so he charged towards that area. He swung his sword at the first enemy soldier that didn't even see him coming. The soldier fell to the ground dead and Sasuke turned to face his next opponent.

Kakashi managed to overtake his opponent and killed him. An erie laugh caused him to pause in his step towards Sasuke. "It seems you are stronger than I thought," a voice said. Kakashi turned in time to stop a sword from cutting his head off. A man with black hair and yellow eyes stood holding said sword. The man grinned evilly. "I guess I should have known better." He pulled his sword back towards himself and shook his head. "Honestly. You live up to your name, Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm honored," Kakashi said. "But I'm afraid I don't know your name."

The man's grin grew wider. "I am Orochimaru, King of Oto."

"I see," Kakashi said. "Then if I kill you, this foolish attack will be over." He lunged at Orochimaru.

"My King," a knight said, landing near Sasuke.

"What is it Zen?" Sasuke asked.

"Some of the enemy has broken into the castle," Zen said. "Leon went after them and he sent me to inform you."

"Dammit," Sasuke cursed. "Gather whomever you can and go after Leon."

"Yes, your highness," Zen said. He vanished.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and Orochimaru and noticed that Kakashi was bleeding from various cuts. He glared, his hand tightening around his sword and his eyes flashing red. Kakashi was right. If Orochimaru was killed, his soldiers would be forced to retreat. Looking around, Sasuke knew that this fight had to come to an end soon or more people would die. He raised his sword and charged at Orochimaru.

* * *

Karin lives will be posted on AO3.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

Zen found Leon's body and knew he had to head to the hideout and make sure that none of the enemy has found it. He ordered some of the men to stay there while he took the rest with him. A set of bloody footprints trailed the floor towards the kitchen. He cursed and followed the footprints. As he turned the corner, he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a dagger in his stomach. He coughed as his eyes saw the man that had been hiding around the corner. Zen staggered backwards into the knights standing behind him.

"Captain Zen," one of the knights yelled, jumping in front of Zen. He took a sword's swing to his back and he let out a cry.

"Takeshi," Zen called. He glared at the silver haired man standing with a bloody sword still raised.

The man smiled. "So easy." Zen's eyes widened as the man pulled out a small stick of dynamite. Zen tried to yell a warning for his men to get back, but the stick was already lit and tossed just behind Zen. The man stepped back and hid behind the refrigerator. The explosion shook the kitchen and was loud enough for people in the hideout to hear it.

Naruto stood at the sound. "Mommy?" Ryuu asked.

"Stay with your siblings," Naruto said. "Iruka, I think we need to move everyone further in."

Iruka nodded and he turned towards the other Betas. "Grab your things and head further in." Murmurs filled the room as they hesitantly followed Iruka's order. Tomomi and Kotomi helped Ryuu, Kyuji, Ageha, and Itsuki follow them. They looked back at Naruto, knowing he would follow. "What are you planning?"

"We need to block the door so they can't come in," Naruto said. He walked over to the door, only for it to open. "Iruka!" A hand reached out and grabbed Naruto, pulling him towards the body behind him.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. He took a step towards him only to see a knife nearing Naruto's throat. He froze.

"I found you," the silver haired man said. "I need to take you to King Orochimaru." Four people came in from behind him. "I believe the children are further in. Go retrieve them."

Iruka stepped back and held out his arms. "I won't let you!"

"Hey Kabuto?" the dark skinned man asked. "Can we just kill him?"

"Sure," Kabuto said. Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled against Kabuto. Kabuto held him tighter. "Now, now. I don't want to hurt you, my dear Naruto."

"P-please," Naruto said. "Don't kill him."

"Fine," Kabuto said. "Just knock him out."

"Yes sir," the dark skinned man said. He grabbed Iruka by the neck and slammed him against a wall. Iruka struggle but the man just pulled him forward and slammed him backwards. His head hit the wall and all he saw was stars. He was released, but he fell to the floor unconscious. The man walked passed him, going further in. The others followed him. A scream was heard as tears filled Naruto's eyes. The four men returned with Kotomi, Tomomi, and Naruto's children. Blood was on one of the men's hands while the Mizu sisters had bruises growing on their cheeks. "Some of the servants tried to stop us. I had to… punish them." He gave a push to Kotomi.

Tomomi tried to punch her captive, but the man grabbed her arm and pulled it back with a loud crack. She let out a cry and fell to the floor holding her broken arm. "Stop!" Naruto begged. "Leave them alone."

"You have no right to order them," Kabuto said. "Now then, I believe that King Orochimaru would love to see all of you." He spun himself and Naruto around and pushed him ahead. He then picked up Itsuki. Itsuki cried out while Ryuu and Kyuji protested. Naruto took a step closer. "Ah ah ah! I don't think so." He put his knife to the back of Itsuki's head as he pushed his face into his chest. Naruto's eyes widened. "Now, lead the way to the throne room please." Naruto nodded before turning around and walking out the room. He gasped at the destruction before him. Blood was all over the place as the dead bodies of Zen and his knights were flung across various places.

"Cover their eyes," Naruto called back. Kotomi and Tomomi must have known what he met for Tomomi turned Ageha around and helped her bury her head in her bosom. Kotomi did the same for Kyuji and she leaned done to tell Ryuu not to look. Ryuu hesitated, but agreed to follow her request. Naruto held a hand to his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

"Keep going," Kabuto order. Naruto nodded as he stepped around Zen's body. Tears continued to roll down his face as he lead the group to the throne room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Orochimaru threw up his hand and grabbed Sasuke's stopping his sword. He bent the hand to the side causing Sasuke to drop his sword. Orochimaru then tugged Sasuke forward before pushing him into Kakashi. Kakashi caught his king, dropping his sword as well. The sound of an explosion came to Orochimaru's ears and he smiled. "It seems Kabuto has found them. Guess I should finish this."

Kakashi felt something hit his shoulder. At first, he thought Orochimaru threw something, but that made no sense. The pain came from the other side. He looked over his shoulder to see a woman with such dark pink hair that it was almost red. She had some knives in her hands. Kakashi instantly felt dizzy. His vision blurred until blackness took over. His body fell to the side as Sasuke called out his name.

"Good job Tayuya," Orochimaru said.

"Thank you King Orochimaru," Tayuya said.

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him up so their faces were a mere inch apart. "I'm your king, brat." He pushed Sasuke back so he landed on his ass. "And you will treat me as such." He grabbed Sasuke by the hair and started dragging him towards the castle entrance. Tayuya followed them. They walked into the throne room and Orochimaru threw Sasuke to the floor. He then walked up to Sasuke's throne and sat down. He grinned as Sasuke tried to get up only to have Tayuya kick him in the back. He landed on his hands and knees. "Ah, that's good. You belong on your knees."

"King Orochimaru," a voice said. Orochimaru looked up to see Kabuto enter the room with Naruto in front of him. Tomomi and Kotomi where still behind then holding Kyuji and Ageha. Ryuu had his eyes still closed while he held Kotomi's free hand. The four men were behind them, pushing the Mizu Sisters forward.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. At the name, Ryuu, Kyuji, and Ageha turned to see their father on the floor.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. He saw Kabuto holding Itsuki with a knife to the back of his head. He glared then turned back to Orochimaru. "Let them go."

"No," Orochimaru said. "I don't think so." He waved a hand at Kabuto. Kabuto put Itsuki down, Ryuu pulling him into his arms. Kabuto pushed Naruto towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Hello, Queen Naruto."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"I think that is very obvious, my dear," Orochimaru said. He reached out a hand and cupped Naruto's chin. "I want control over the Uchiha Kingdom." He retract his hand. "You see, I plan on taking over the world and the Uchiha Kingdom is the best place to start." He headed back over to the throne and sat down. "I have to admit that I'm surprised that you didn't put up more of a fight."

"You want to rule the world?" Naruto asked. "That's foolish. Someone like you could never do that." Kabuto slapped him.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "I don't believe I asked you to do that, now did I?"

"No your Highness," Kabuto said. He bowed. "Forgive me."

"You're forgiven," Orochimaru said. "And Naruto, I most certainly can do it. All I need is to put one of my servants in charge of a kingdom while I move onto the next. Oto is mine and now so is the Uchiha Kingdom. The Hyuuga Kingdom is next."

"What will you do after that?" Naruto asked. "What will you do after you take over the world?"

"I'll settle down and have many heirs," Orochimaru said. "Omegas are useful for that."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're collecting Omegas?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Yes. However, I need one that can lead the others. And Naruto, I believe that is you." Naruto took a step back, but Kabuto pushed him towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit on his lap. Naruto's hands instantly went to his stomach. "Oh don't worry. I won't harm your unborn child." Orochimaru moved a hand towards Naruto's stomach and pushed Naruto's hands away to touch it. "This child is precious as it is yours." He raised his other hand and waved towards the other men. They pushed Tomomi forwards. Tomomi stepped forward, keeping her good arm safely around Ageha. "Now, I believe that girl doesn't contain a single drop of your blood in her."

"So what?" Naruto said. "She's my daughter."

"I see," Orochimaru said. "But tell me. Of your children, who do you love the most?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Pick one," Orochimaru said. "Excluding the child inside of you and the child you pick, I'll kill the others."

"No," Naruto said. "Please don't. You can't!"

"Oh but I can," Orochimaru said with another wave. The men stepped forward and yanked Ageha out of Tomomi's arm and Kyuji out of Kotomi's. Ryuu was grabbed by one of the men while another grabbed Itsuki. "Now then, chose."

"Please," Naruto begged. "I'll do anything. Don't hurt my babies."

"Alright," Orochimaru said. "Tayuya."

"Yes sir," Tayuya said. She leaned down and grabbed the back of Sasuke's robe and dragged him towards Orochimaru. She tossed him at the older man's feet. Sasuke coughed. Tayuya then held out a hand with a knife in it.

"Kill Sasuke," Orochimaru said.

Naruto turned and stared at Orochimaru. "What?"

"If you want to save your children, then kill Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "And do it quickly before I change my mind. This is a once in a time offer."

Naruto gulped as he moved out of Orochimaru's lap. His eyes moved around the room as he took in how the four men were holding his children and how Tomomi and Kotomi were basically left unshackled. Kabuto stood close to them, but it wasn't too close to stop both of them if he had to. Sasuke was detained by Tayuya, mostly because he was unarmed. Orochimaru was also close enough to grab Naruto if need be. Overall, the odds were still in Orochimaru's favor since Tomomi couldn't use her dominant hand and Kotomi wasn't a fighter. If Orochimaru wasn't lying, then the only way to save all of his children was to kill Sasuke.

"It's ok," Sasuke said. Naruto's gaze moved towards him. "Do what you have to." Naruto nodded. He stepped up to Tayuya and grabbed the knife from her. He briefly wonder what would happen if he stabbed her instead, but he knew that the four men holding his children only had to snap their necks. Naruto wasn't fast enough to save even one of them that way. Tears rolled down his face and he leaned over Sasuke, knife hovering over his back. His hands shook.

"Do it already," Orochimaru said. "If you don't do it in the next thirty seconds, I'll have Jirobo snap little Ryuu's neck. Then I'll give you another thirty seconds before Kidomaru kills Kyuji. And then Sakon will kill Ageha and Ukon will kill Itsuki."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke who closed his eyes in acceptance. "P-please. Don't make me do this."

"Twenty seconds, Naruto," Orochimaru said. Naruto's eyes widened and then he moved the knife down, stopping it an inch above Sasuke. "Ten seconds." Naruto's hand shook. "Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Ze…" An explosion shook the floor and Orochimaru stopped in his counting. He looked towards the door, expecting someone to come in, but when nothing happened, he frowned. He was about to give Jirobo the order when he felt the knife to his neck. He glanced over his shoulder, his yellow eyes widening.

"Hello, Orochimaru," the man said.

"Gahh!" a scream tore from Ukon's throat. Orochimaru turned to see all of his men on the ground with someone behind them.

"I'm sorry it took us so long," the man behind Orochimaru said.

"It's fine," Sasuke said. He stood up with the help of a woman with pink hair. "You're here now, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya smiled. "How many years has it been Prince Sasuke? Oh wait, you're the king now."

Sasuke smirked. "Almost ten years."

"What the hell is this?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh come on snakey-boy," Jiraiya said. "Did you really think that the Uchiha Kingdom was so weak? You should have done better research."

"Several of our knights have been out on various missions," Sasuke said. "Jiraiya's been gone the longest though."

"Are you alright, King Sasuke?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I'm fine, Lady Sakura," Sasuke said. "Did you see Kakashi outside?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "Lady Tsunade and Shizune are tending to their wounds. We sent Lord Kurama to check in on those in the hideout."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you managed to pull him away from Shukaku."

"Lord Shukaku is still in Suna," Sakura said. "He expects a report with an approved request for a vacation."

"I see," Sasuke said. "Now then." He walked over to Kabuto and slapped him across the face. "That's for Naruto." He turned towards Tomomi. "Who broke your arm?" She pointed at Sakon. "Hn." He grabbed the sword from the knight holding Sakon and swung it down on the man's arm, cutting it off. Sakon let out a cry, but the knight holding him, didn't let him go. "Now then." He turned towards Orochimaru. "What should your punishment be?" He took a step towards the man. "Hanging? Decapitation? So many choices."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Said man turned towards him. Naruto had all of the children clinging to him. "I think it's past their bedtime."

"Right," Sasuke said. He turned towards his knights. "Bring them to the dungeon." The Oto men were all dragged from the room. Orochimaru didn't give up. He managed to slam his elbow into Jiraiya's nose. It allowed him to break free. He ran at Naruto with his sword. Instead, his sword went through Sasuke's stomach.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Everyone watched as Sasuke staggered backwards. Orochimaru raised the sword again only for someone else's sword to go through his chest.

"That wasn't very nice," a voice said. Orochimaru's eyes met red ones.

"Madara," Orochimaru coughed.

Madara smirked. "That's my name." He pulled his sword from from Orochimaru's body. He walked passed the man and over to his great nephew. "Oh Sasuke, you have gotten a bit weak in your age."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "I'm not nearly as old as you are."

Madara's eyes narrowed. "Careful boy. You may be the King, but I'm still the one with the most power in the Uchiha Kingdom." He waved Sakura over who instantly started to take care of Sasuke's wound.

"R-right," Sasuke said.

"Is he ok?" Naruto asked, trying to calm the children down.

"He'll be fine," Madara said. "The boy is too stubborn to die. As for you, I believe you should put your children to bed."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Lord Madara."

"Oh none of that now," Madara said. "You are family Naruto. Just call me Madara. Now run along." Again, Naruto nodded. He lifted up Itsuki and grabbed Kyuji's hand. Kotomi picked up Ageha and grabbed Ryuu's hand before they left the room. Tomomi stayed behind to have her arm looked at. They passed Iruka on the way as he and a man with red hair lead the Betas out of the hideout. Naruto was glad to see that Iruka was ok. Iruka checked Naruto over before following after the others. Ino smiled at him as she walked by, her arm around her husband Choji's. Naruto smiled as he realized that everyone was ok. Then Leon and Zen popped in his head. Not everyone was ok. Several knights had died that night. Naruto shook his head to get the depressing thoughts out of his mind. The people he loved were safe and that was good enough.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Two hundred and thirty six. That was the number of people the either died or got hurt during Oto's attack. Among them were three normal citizens, the rest being soldiers or knights. These three were buried with honor for they tried to save Naruto and Sasuke's children from Orochimaru's men. Their families were proud of them for standing up to such cruel men. Of the other two hundred and thirty-three, five of them had bodies so badly burnt and in pieces, that they were cremated before handed to their loved ones. Zen's body had been the only one recognizable and fully intact due to Takeshi being on top of him. Out of the two, Takeshi had taken most of the bomb's force. Both of his arms and legs were missing as well as a part of his head. The symbol on his sword showed who his family was and his ashes were correctly given to his family. Zen on the other hand was buried. He had no family left to receive his ashes. Leon was buried next to him as the secret of their relationship had been brought to light by one of the survivors. Of the leftover two hundred and twenty-six, two hundred and four of them were dead. They were split between being cremated and getting buried in the soldier plot. Those that were cremated got their names engraved on a memorial stone, placed in the center of the cemetery. The other twenty-two people were hurt in some way, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tomomi being three of them.

Kidomaru, Jirobo, Saiko, Ukon and Tayuya were beheaded and their heads were put on spikes. The council weren't sure if it was right to have Tayuya beheaded as well but Madara told them that if she could be a knight, she could accept the same punishment her fellow knights had. So, with Madara's prompting, the five heads were place on the edge of the Uchiha Kingdom, facing Oto. Kabuto was brought into the torture room first. His screams made their way to Orochimaru who shuddered at the thought that he might have to go through the same thing. His fear increased when with each day that passed, he was left alone. It was once Kabuto's screams became non-existent that Orochimaru realized it was his turn.

Ibiki reported to Sasuke about Kabuto and Orochimaru's deaths about a week after the attack. He told him that he was a bit sad that they didn't last longer but Sasuke promised that if anyone else was foolish enough to mess with the Uchiha Kingdom, he'd send them to Ibiki. Ibiki smiled before taking that promise and returning to the dungeons to read about other ways to torture.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

When Naruto got back to his room, he told Kotomi to leave the children with him. Kyuji, Itsuki, and Ageha instantly jumped on the bed, hugging Naruto. Ryuu hesitated until he saw the look on Naruto's face that told him that Naruto needed him right now. And Ryuu knew that he needed Naruto just as much. Naruto sat with his children surrounding him, Ageha and Itsuki already asleep. Kyuji played with Naruto's hair as Ryuu watched over his siblings. About an hour later, Sasuke knocked on the door. With permission from Naruto, the man entered the room.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "When I didn't see any of them in their rooms, I panicked. I thought maybe someone got to them."

"I can't be away from them right now," Naruto said as he moved a piece of hair out of Itsuki's mouth.

"I don't blame you," Sasuke said. "I was thinking of moving them into my room to sleep together tonight."

"You can join us if you want," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he nodded. He locked the door behind him and moved to check the windows. No one was getting in this room without his say so. He then discarded his sword on the bedside table. He hesitated for a few seconds before taking off his robe. Bandages covered his body. He carefully sat down on the bed next to Ryuu, pulling the covers over his lower half.

"Do they hurt?" Ryuu asked.

"Only a little," Sasuke admitted. "But you needn't worry. I'm fine." Ryuu nodded.

"I'm glad you're alright," Naruto said. "I… I don't know what I would have done if you…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence but Sasuke knew what he meant. He reached out a hand to cup Naruto's cheek.

"I'm here," Sasuke said. He leaned over Ryuu and kissed Naruto. Pulling back, he lowered himself so that he was laying on his side facing his family. Naruto looked at Sasuke, words of uncertainty dying in his throat. That night, the family snuggled together, basking in the warmth of each other. They knew that they were safe.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The next morning, Madara took charge of the castle allowing Sasuke to sleep in. Kakashi and Iruka were given the day off. Those that were unharmed and didn't lose any family in the attack went back to work, wanting to put it all behind them. He gave those that needed it time off to moan. Madara visited the grave digger and gave him the design for the Memorial Stone. The man nodded as he accepted the task. Madara then checked on the prisoners to see if any of them had died yet. He knew Sasuke had given Ibiki free reign and he commended Sasuke for that decision. Noticing that none were dead yet, Madara happily left to go see the council. They shuddered at seeing how happy he was.

"I'm glad to be back here," Madara said. "As much as I enjoyed being in Kiri, the Uchiha Kingdom will always be my home."

"It is good to have to back," a member of the council said.

"I'm sure it is," Madara said. "Now, let's talk about those Oto brats."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was rewarded with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "Good Morning Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Morning," Sasuke muttered. He noticed that his children were still asleep.

"I'm glad you are awake," Naruto said. "I really need to go the bathroom but I didn't want to leave them yet."

"Go," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. He slid out from under Itsuki and Kyuji towards the end of the bed. His feet hit the cold floor, but he didn't really care. Unlocking the door, Naruto looked back at his family before heading out towards the bathroom. When he returned, Kyuji was awake. He smiled at Naruto before his stomach made a noise. Naruto silently laughed as he reached done and picked Kyuji up. "You must be hungry. Shall we wake the others up?" Kyuji nodded. "Alright." Naruto put Kyuji down before lightly putting a hand on Ageha's shoulder and shaking her awake. Sasuke did the same for Ryuu and Itsuki. Itsuki grumbled before turning over and hugging Ryuu. Ryuu let out a yelp as Itsuki's squeezed him tight. Naruto picked Itsuki up, freeing Ryuu from the little boy's grasp. The six of them left the room, running across Kotomi and Tomomi whose arm was in a sling. They had been heading towards Naruto's room to check on him. The eight of them made their way down towards the dining room. They found Iruka and Kakashi already there, sipping on coffee while they waited for some food. Ino came out a minute later and asked them what they wanted. The desire for eggs and pancakes came from small mouths. Sasuke added in that he wouldn't mind having some french toast. Soon, the table was filled with a feast suitable for a King, which was only right.

Madara entered the room with Jiraiya and the redhead, that was finally introduced as Kurama, at his side. They joined them for the meal, each taking a different food item. Naruto struck up a conversation with Jiraiya who explained that King Fugaku had ordered some of the knights to go to various villages to check in on things. Kurama had stayed in Suna since Shukaku was there. Sakura had gone to the Hyuuga Kingdom to learn from their medics. Madara went to Kiri where he married, but never had kids. His wife passed away several years back from an incurable illness. Jiraiya on the other hand had been traveling the word, writing books. When Kakashi heard his pseudonym, the man instantly pulled out a book and a pen. Jiraiya happily signed the book before Kakashi hugged it. Iruka told him to put it away while they were eating and Kakashi did. Naruto still didn't know where Kakashi was hiding the book.

Jiraiya then went into details about how he found out about Orochimaru's plans. He had been in Oto, doing some research when he got the information and ran to Madara's house, where he'd been staying. He explained how he contacted Kurama and the other knights. When asked why he hadn't sent a letter to Sasuke, Jiraiya said he had. Sasuke swore that he'd try and find it later. A maid then walked into the room, bowing.

"King Gaara and Queen Neji are here with several soldiers," the maid said. "The soldiers are waiting outside, but the King and Queen would like to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Send them in," Sasuke said. She bowed before leaving the room. A minute later, Gaara and Neji came in.

"We've come to inform you that we received a letter addressed to you about an impending attack on the Uchiha kingdom," Gaara said. "But it looks like it has already happened."

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya who held up his hands and said, "Oops!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "At least it all worked out."

"Two hundred and fourteen," Sasuke said. Jiraiya looked at him in confusion. "That's how many people died. Twenty-two people were hurt, some in worse ways than others."

"I'm sorry," Jiraiya said.

"It wasn't your fault," Naruto said. All eyes turned towards him. "You didn't attack us. You didn't kill any of those people. You tried to help. Yes, more people may have survived, but they didn't die for nothing. They protected this castle and the people they cared for." Naruto's eyes went towards his children. "The people I love are safe because of their sacrifice."

Sasuke looked back at Jiraiya. "I don't blame you. Thank you for gathering those you could to save us. I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

Jiraiya smiled. "It was no problem, my boy. Ah! You aren't a boy anymore. I heard that you have five children with another on the way."

"Four," Sasuke corrected. Neji flinched. "Akashi is Gaara's son."

"Oh?" Kurama said. "Is that a secret I hear? Well, not such a secret when you let it out." He stood up and walked over to Gaara who was holding Akashi. "Yes, I can see it." He then looked at Ryuu. "Let me guess. Ryuu's real mother is Queen Naruto, not Queen Neji." Some people gasped. The children didn't seem to care, too wrapped up in eating. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji didn't say anything. "I must be right then. So that means that Queen Naruto has mothered three of King Sasuke's children."

"Ryuu and Kyuji are mine," Naruto admitted. "Itsuki is mine and Itachi's." He looked at his children with love in his eyes. "And although she isn't mine by blood, Ageha is my daughter."

"And yet, she is Queen Neji's," Kurama said.

Naruto smiled at Neji. "Yes, and I'm glad she is. Neji… I mean Queen Neji and I are friends."

"And as friends," Neji said. "You may just call me Neji." He smiled at Naruto. "I too love Ageha. I will however, never regret leaving with Gaara. I love him and Akashi."

"Hm…" Kurama said. "Then…" Madara smacked him across the back of the head. "Ow!" He glared at the eldest Uchiha.

"I believe that is enough," Madara said. "You don't need to question your king or queen."

"I wasn't really questioning them," Kurama pouted. "I just wanted to show how much they love each other."

"What they do in the bedroom is not any of our business," Madara said.

"I believe this conversation has gone on long enough," Iruka said. He stood up. "King Gaara, Queen Neji, and Prince Akashi, please allow me to show you to your room."

"That would be nice," Neji said. The three of them followed Iruka out of the room.

"I have something I should be doing," Kakashi said before walking out of the room to follow after Iruka. Maybe he could persuade the man to have a little fun.

"We also have some things to do," Madara said. Madara and Jiraiya stood up. When Kurama didn't, Madara grabbed his ear and pulled it.

"Ow!" Kurama yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He leaned down to take another bite of his food before Madara just grabbed his ear again, pulling the red-head with him.

Naruto, Sasuke, and their children were left alone with Kotomi and Tomomi. The sisters excused themselves, Kotomi going to get some work done and Tomomi leaving to check on her husband and daughter. She knew they were safe since they had been hiding with the Betas for the entire attack. Her husband had been mad that someone dared to break Tomomi's arm, but she told him that the man who did it had been caught. He was very pleased with the decision to have the offender's head spiked.

A laugh caught Naruto's attention. Itsuki was laughing at Kyuji who had spilled chocolate milk all over himself. "I guess a bath is needed," Naruto said. "Why don't we all bathe together?"

"Daddy too," Ageha asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke could see the slight fear in Naruto's eyes and was about to refuse when Naruto nodded. "Yes, with Sasuke too." He blushed and looked away before getting up. Ryuu, Kyuji, and Ageha got out of their seats while Naruto picked Itsuki up. The six of them slowly made their way into Sasuke's personal bathing chamber. They stripped their children of their clothes after make sure that a maid would bring each of them a robe. Sasuke then stood a bit away from Naruto, trying to stop himself from watching the blond undress. Naruto grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. It was a common thing for Omegas regardless of gender to cover up even when bathing. They only showered in the nude. Ageha was a Beta and too young to have to follow those traditions. Sasuke watched as Naruto stepped into the bath before he stripped himself of his clothes. He hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing a towel. Usually, Alphas didn't cover themselves up as it would show that you had a lack of self confidence, a weakness that Alphas shouldn't have. Sasuke however did it for Naruto's sake.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke stepped into the water. He saw the towel and couldn't help but smile. Sasuke realized that he had done the right thing. Ryuu let out a whine as Itsuki splashed him. "Now, now," Naruto said. "Don't splash your brother, Itsuki. We have to respect each other. How would you feel if Ryuu did something you didn't like to you?" Itsuki just nodded before continuing to play. He didn't splash Ryuu again though.

As time passed, Kotomi came to pick the children up for their daily lessons. "Naruto," Sasuke said, stopping the blond from leaving the water. "I need to talk to you." Naruto nodded before he told his kids that he'd see them later. He turned towards Sasuke to see that he had his thinking face on. He walked over to him and leaned forward, putting a had on his forehead. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke grabbed the hand. "I'm fine." He pulled the hand down, causing Naruto to slip. Sasuke moved Naruto down until he sat on Sasuke's lap facing away from him. Sasuke held the hand as his other went to Naruto's stomach. "You are carrying my fourth child."

"Y-yes," Naruto stuttered out, confused.

"Naruto, you have given me more than I could ever ask for," Sasuke said. "But I want more."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slipped the hand on Naruto's stomach down and under his towel. "Ah!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke touched him. "W-what are you…?"

"I want you," Sasuke said, his voice husky. Naruto could feel Sasuke's arousal against his butt. Sasuke moved slightly and let out a sigh. "I know that you love Itachi." He rubbed the flesh in his hand. "But I want you, no need you to love me as well." The hand that had been holding Naruto's hand moved to pull Naruto closer to him as he hugged the blond from behind. He rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"S-sasuke," Naruto said, blushing madly as he let out another moan.

"Please, Naruto. Give yourself to me." Sasuke closed his eyes. Several seconds went by.

"O-ok," Naruto said. Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted his chin as he pulled back slightly. "T-take me."

Sasuke's eyes widened before moving a had to Naruto's chin and moving the blonde's head so they could kiss. Naruto moaned as Sasuke deepened the kiss. He then gave Naruto's member a squeeze.

"Ah!" Naruto nearly screamed. Sasuke smirked as he moved his hand up and down, pressing lightly at the tip. "M-more."

"Naruto." Sasuke moved his free hand down to Naruto's butt, sliding under the towel and slipping a finger into his entrance. Naruto winced at the intrusion. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's shoulder where his mating mark was, before adding a second finger. It didn't take long for him to find the spot inside Naruto that gave him the most pleasure. Sasuke increased the speed of both of his hands as he continued to lick at Naruto's mating mark. The combination of the three caused Naruto's body to shake. He let out a scream as he came into Sasuke's hand, three fingers already inside him. Sasuke removed the fingers before he lifted Naruto into his arms. He carried the blond to the edge of the pool and laid him down. He gently grabbed Naruto's legs and spread them apart. He pulled Naruto closer to him so that he was between the spread legs. Naruto lacked the energy to keep his legs straight out so he bent them, letting his feet touch the water. "Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes, not really knowing when he closed them. He gulped at the look on Sasuke's face. "I love you."

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He wasn't ready to say those words back to him and Sasuke knew it. He smiled sadly before leaning down and kissing Naruto again. Naruto began to kiss back before Sasuke pulled away. He smirked. "Guess once wasn't enough." Naruto blushed as he looked down to see what Sasuke was talking about. Sasuke had gotten him hard with just a kiss. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Sasuke moved back before leaning down and taking Naruto into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked and sucked at his new treat. He moved his fingers back to Naruto's hole, only inserting two of them. Not even a minute later, he added the third finger. He made sure to press Naruto's prostate a few times as he stretched Naruto. Naruto's natural lube helped make things easier. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and removed his fingers causing Naruto to whine. Sasuke smirked as grabbed his towel and tossed it to the side. Naruto blushed at Sasuke's nakedness.

"Naruto, I'm going to make love to you." Sasuke lifted Naruto up a bit as he lined himself with Naruto's hole. "I'm going to give you a pleasure you have never felt before." He pressed his hard cock against Naruto's hole, "And you are going to fill this room with your screams as you cum over and over again." He pushed in, moaning at the tightness. Naruto let out a cry as Sasuke continued forward until he was fully inside of Naruto. The two panted for a few seconds before Sasuke began to move. He hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust. Seeing how Naruto's shoulders were turning red, Sasuke grabbed his towel and laid it down under Naruto. He picked up the pace, slamming even harder into Naruto. Naruto was a moaning mess, saliva dripping from his mouth. He let out another cry as Sasuke gripped his cock. Stroking it in time with his trusts, Sasuke caused Naruto to screamed before he came all over Sasuke's hand and bother of their chests.

Sasuke continued to thrust into Naruto as he lifted him up and carried him back into the water. His hands were on Naruto's waist helping move him up and down. Sasuke smirked before he kisses Naruto, the sound of the water turning him on more. It must have been the same for Naruto for he was hard for the third time. Sasuke sat down on a step, his back pressed against the side of the pool. He suddenly flipped Naruto, forcing the blond on his hands and knees. Naruto had to hold himself up so he wouldn't swallow any water. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hips tightened as the speed of his own hips increased. Naruto's hand slipped and he fell into the water, his hands moving towards his stomach. Sasuke lifted him up allowing Naruto to grab onto the bottom handrail with both hands. Naruto gripped the handrail as hard as he could, barely managing to keep himself up. Luckily, he didn't have to hold on for two long. With one last thrust that hit his prostate, Naruto came. The sudden tightness around Sasuke's cock caused him to cum. He slowed down his thrusts and then sat back panting heavily. Looking at his love, Sasuke pulled Naruto against him, letting him rest in his lap. Naruto was too exhausted to keep his eyes opened. Sasuke smirked at the sleeping blond. Once he caught his breath, he lifted Naruto off of his limp dick and carried him princess style towards the changing area. He laid Naruto on a bench while he put on a robe. He then grabbed Naruto's robe and with some difficulty, put it on him. Wrapping a towel around his head to dry his hair, Sasuke did the same for himself. Finally, Sasuke carried him out of the bathing chambers and towards his room. He passed Iruka and Kakashi on the way, smirking as he went. Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed. He pulled both of their towels off, glad that their hair was nearly dry. He called a maid to let Kotomi know where they were.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. The Omega was just as beautiful asleep as he was awake. Sasuke moved a hand to Naruto's stomach and he felt a kick. His eyes widened. He had never felt the baby kick before. In fact, Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he'd touched Naruto's stomach before. He knew he hadn't when he'd been pregnant with Ryuu since he denied the possibility that the baby was his. It was really foolish as he knew that he had stolen Naruto's virginity. With Kyuji's conception, Naruto had been so tight that it was obvious that he hadn't slept with Itachi yet. If he had to guess, they didn't have sex until after the war between Suna and the Yuga Clan started. Naruto's smell only changed after that. It was also around then that Sasuke's anger and jealousy towards his brother had gotten worse. He knew it was stupid of him to be so jealous. He was the king of the Uchiha Kingdom, he had a few beautiful children, and he could have anyone he wanted, well almost anyone. The thought of not being able to have Naruto had been what sparked things. But along the way, he had fallen for him. Everything Naruto did caught Sasuke's eyes. The way he walked, talked, smelt, and looked turned him on.

After Karin lost the baby, he hadn't touched her. And it wasn't because she had lost the child nor was it because he didn't want to put her or himself through it again since there was a high chance the second pregnancy would end up like the first. It was because Karin wasn't Naruto. He found himself comparing them even as he killed the Mizu Men. He knew that if it had been Naruto riding that Mizu boy, the boy would have suffered a lot more and Naruto would have been chained to a bed so that only Sasuke could have him. This possessiveness scared Sasuke which meant it would scare Naruto as well. Part of him blamed it on the fact that he was an Alpha, an Uchiha Alpha. Alphas were possessive of their mates and Uchihas were even worse. Sasuke wondered what would have happened if Itachi hadn't been killed. Would Naruto be pregnant with his child instead of Sasuke's? Most likely.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled back his hand. He couldn't let such negative thoughts control him. Naruto was here, in his bed carrying his child in his stomach and his mark on his neck. Naruto was his and he would never let that change. His fingers moved to touch the mating mark and Naruto let out a small moan as he move slightly in his sleep. Sasuke pulled his hand back knowing that if he kept touching him, Naruto would wake up. He stood up and walked out of his room, needing to get away from the blond before he did something he'd regret. He found his children in the library listening to Tomomi read a book. Her husband and daughter were there. Kotomi smiled at Sasuke but didn't say a word since Tomomi had gotten to the good part. Sasuke just stood against a wall, arms crossed as he watched his children's reactions to the story.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto woke with a start. He placed a hand on his chest as he tried to calm his beating heart. He had just had a nightmare where Itachi had accused Naruto of cheating on him. His hand moved to his neck and noticed that Itachi's ring wasn't around his neck. He jumped out of Sasuke's bed and started looking for it. It wasn't in Sasuke's room so he headed back to the bathing chambers. He found a maid that was carrying the basket with his clothes. Digging through it, he found the necklace and let out a sigh of relief before allowing the maid to continue with her job. He made his way to the closest bathroom and put the necklace on, staring at himself in the mirror. He held the ring in his hand as he did so.

"You know," a voice said. "Painting a picture might make it last longer."

Naruto turned around to see Kurama standing there. "I didn't know someone else was in here."

"Obviously," Kurama said. He looked at Naruto, taking in his nervous stance. He raised an eyebrow. "You alright, Kit?"

"Kit?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kurama grinned. "You're like a baby fox. Small and cute yet fierce and unyielding. A bit like myself when I was younger. The only difference is that your an Omega and I'm an Alpha." Naruto's eyes widened as he took a step back. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone, not that I really have to. Your scent gives it away. Shukaku smells a bit like you when he's pregnant. Must be an Omega thing."

"Your mate is an Omega?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kurama grinned. "But he has the personality of an Alpha, stubborn to a fault." He shook his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way though. Shukaku is my perfect match, like you and Sasuke." Naruto looked down at that. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"It's… it's nothing," Naruto said.

"Look Kit," Kurama said, moving a hand through his hair. "I'm not the type to stand around, caring about people and wondering if they're alright. The only one I usually give a damn about is Shukaku. Sure I care about Sasuke, but that's only because he's my King. Same with Madara; he's an Uchiha Royal. But you are different. Something about you makes me concerned for your happiness. Maybe it's the Alpha in me that spots the trouble in an Omega like you. Honestly, I don't give a shit. Just tell me what's up so we can leave this bathroom and move on with our day."

Naruto fiddled with his necklace. "I'm in love with two different people."

"Ah," Kurama nodded. "Sasuke and his late brother Itachi, right?" Naruto nodded. "I see. That is a bit worrisome. But I don't really see the problem. Prince Itachi is dead and King Sasuke is still here. There is nothing wrong with you being with him."

"But I shouldn't be happy like this," Naruto said. "Itachi was my soulmate and I…"

"Wait!" Kurama said. "Hold up for a second. Why do you think Itachi was your soulmate?"

"Because he made me feel different," Naruto said. "Like I was wanted. I love everything about him and he loved me just as much. How could we have not been soulmates?"

"But he didn't claim you," Kurama said. "That's Sasuke's mark."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I think he didn't since he believed that I wasn't ready. But I was. I was ready to marry him and become his."

"I see," Kurama said. "And yet you are with Sasuke."

"I married Sasuke to protect our children," Naruto said.

"But that is no longer the only reason," Kurama said. "You love him." Naruto nodded. "So? What is wrong with loving your husband?"

"Because I'm cheating on Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

"No you're not," Kurama said. "He's gone. And knowing how much he must have loved you, he'd want you to be happy. He wouldn't blame you for falling for another. And if you think that because the one you love is Sasuke, his brother that makes it different, you're wrong. Even if Sasuke wasn't Itachi's brother, you would still love him. And as I said before, there is nothing wrong with that. Maybe you had to love Itachi first so that you could open your heart for Sasuke. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke is the one that is your soulmate, not Itachi. Tell me, when did you fall in love with them?"

"I think I fell in love with Itachi when he took care of me. I was pregnant with Kyuji and although it was the second time that I let it happen, Itachi accepted it. He cared for Kyuji as if he was his own. I think I originally fell for his kindness until I fell in love with him."

"That's understandable. He took care of you so of course you'd begin to feel something about him. And I'm guessing that if evolved into more as both of your feelings grew." Naruto nodded. "And Sasuke? When did you fall for him?"

"I think I loved him first." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I started working here at a young age, when I was barely eleven. I lied to get in, but Iruka caught on immediately to the fact that I was an Omega. After I begged him, he helped me and I began to work as a maid, taking the suppressors he's give me. The first time I saw Sasuke he was looking out a window, staring off in the distance. I doubt he even remembers this."

_Naruto had a bucket of soapy water in one hand and a rag in the other. He was suppose to clean the windows, but here Sasuke was, sitting on the ledge of the last one. He thought about asking him to move so that he could finish his job but the look on Sasuke's face kept him silent. Sasuke must have noticed that he was being watched for he turned to look at Naruto._

"_What?" Sasuke asked._

"_N-nothing," Naruto stuttered, shifting from one foot to the other._

_Sasuke looked at the bucket and the rag. "I see." He jumped down. "Go ahead."_

"_Um…" Naruto began._

"_What?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed._

"_I just… you seemed worried about something," Naruto said._

"_I was thinking," Sasuke said._

"_About what?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, eyes full of curiosity._

_Sasuke sighed. "Itachi doesn't want to be king. That means I'm next in line for the throne. I'm going to be King one day."_

"_Wow!" Naruto smiled. "That's awesome!"_

_Sasuke smiled sadly. "But I'm not sure if I can be a good king. So many people will rely on me and I don't think I'm suited for the job."_

"_I think you are." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "You're proving to yourself right now that you'd make a good king. Not many in your position would think about how your assen… um… take over of the throne would affect the people. But you're thinking about it and that shows that you care about your people. A king has to care about his people and people love a caring king. If people didn't like you, they wouldn't want you to be their king. You might not think you are ready now, but you have time. You'll have people at your side to help you be a good king."_

"_It takes more than just caring about the people to become a good king."_

"_I know. And you know. That goes to show that you're already thinking like a king. You're thinking about the future of this kingdom. I don't see how you wouldn't make a good king, no, a great king!" As he spoke, Naruto's smiled got bigger and his eyes were filled with excitement. Maybe it was the happiness that Naruto's body gave off or maybe Sasuke realized that Naruto was right and that he would be a good king. Either way, Sasuke's smile was what lit up Naruto's world._

"It's him then," Kurama said. "Sasuke is your soulmate, not Itachi." He motioned to the mirror. "Sasuke is the one that put that expression on your face." Naruto looked at his reflection and his eyes widened. The smile that had appeared on Sasuke's face back then was on Naruto's now. It was a smile that showed absolute happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

**Chapter 9: **

After his talk with Kurama, Naruto headed towards the library. When he didn't find anyone there, he went down to the dining room. He found Iruka and Kakashi there. Kakashi told him that Sasuke and his children were in the garden. Naruto made his way there, stopping by Gaara and Neji's room to give them a hello. He left with a red face as he caught them in an intimate position. The wind blew through the air, taking some leaves and grass with it. It moved Naruto's hair into his face, causing him to close his eyes. He felt a hand on his forehead and he opened his eyes. Sasuke was staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sa…" Naruto began.

"Your Majesty!" Someone yelled. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see a servant kneeling. "Forgive me for intruding, but the council has called for you."

"What do they want?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems that Oto has sent an Ambassador," the servant said.

"An Ambassador?" Sasuke nearly growled. "Why now?" He turned towards Naruto. "We have to talk to him." Naruto nodded. Sasuke turned back to the servant. "Let the council know that Naruto and I will be there after we find someone to watch our children." He paused. "No, inform them that we will speak to the Ambassador on our own before speaking with the council."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant said. He lowered his head before standing. He bowed before walking away. Naruto and Sasuke gathered up their children and brought them to the Mizu sisters who were cleaning Ageha's room. They happily accepted and took the children back to the library. Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the throne room. They sat on their thrones and waited. Madara entered the room a few seconds later.

"The council isn't happy that you're ignoring them," Madara said.

"I don't care what they think," Sasuke said. "I will speak to the Ambassador first."

"What are you going to ask him?" Madara asked.

"Why is he here," Sasuke said. Madara said nothing as he took Itachi's seat.

Not even a minute later, Kakashi led a man into the room followed by what had to be the Ambassador's guard. "King Sasuke, Queen Naruto, and Lord Marada, this is Ambassador Hideki of Oto," Kakashi said, bowing. The Ambassador and his guards bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Ambassador Hideki," Naruto said, trying to break through the awkward air around them.

"A pleasure indeed," Sasuke said. "However, I must ask. Why have you come?"

"Your Highness," Hideki began. "I have come to apologize on behalf of Oto for Lord Orochimaru's actions, as well as inform you that he acted against Oto's wishes."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So, you're sorry? His attack resulted in over a hundred deaths including those of non-combatants. He also threatened the lives of my Queen and children."

"I'm sorry, but…" Hideki began.

"For what?" Sasuke asked. "For those deaths? For the threat? Or for allowing Orochimaru to set foot in the Uchiha Kingdom?" He stood up and walked towards Hideki, stopping a few feet away. "Or are you sorry that he failed?"

Hideki clenched his fists. "What Lord Orochimaru did wasn't approved by Oto's council. He acted alone and…"

"And he is dead," Sasuke said, interrupting him again. "Orochimaru is dead along with those that dared to threaten the kingdom. Now here you are after he failed to kill me, begging for what? Forgiveness? Or maybe you want a peace treaty?" He got even closer to Hideki. "And what if I decided that instead of just settling for killing his men that I attack Oto?" He stepped back and headed back to his throne. "I could send a unit right now if you'd like." He sat down. "Well, Ambassador Hideki?"

"P=please," Hideki begged. He dropped to his knees. The members of his guard began to whisper. "I beg you to forgive Oto. Her people have done nothing wrong."

"Just as mine," Sasuke said. "However, I am willing to look past this… incident."

"Your Majesty?" Hideki asked.

"Bring me the heads of Oto's Councilors," Sasuke said. "Each one that let Orochimaru gain the power he had." He moved his eyes over Hideki's form. "Including yours."

Hideki's guards instantly drew their weapons. Kakashi did the same, but Sasuke and Madara didn't move. Naruto kept looking between Hideki and his men and Sasuke. He knew that the fault lies with Orochimaru, but could also see that the blame could be shared with others. His heart and his mind were battling against each other as what to decide. Should he agree with Sasuke and ask for Oto's destruction? Or should he be merciful?

"I-if...if my head is enough…" Hideki's voice shook as he tried to face Sasuke headon. "If my head is what will make you forgive Oto, then take it." He turned to his men. "Lower your weapons." They looked at each other, hesitant. "I said lower them!" They quickly put their swords away. "I'm sorry for their foolishness. They mean no harm."

"You seem to be sorry for a lot of things," Sasuke said.

"What you have said isn't wrong," Hideki said. "It is the council's fault for allowing Lord… no." Hideki shook his head. "He is lord no more. It is our fault for letting Orochimaru have the power he did. As such it is only right for us to accept the blame as well as the punishment for his actions." He stood up. "I only ask that after taking our heads that you will forgive Oto."

"You are a brave, but foolish man," Madara said. "Your life means nothing to us, but here you are offering it to use in exchange for something we may not even give you."

"I know," Hideki said sadly. "But I have to do my best. My people deserve that much."

"I agree," Sasuke said. "Laying our lives down for our people is what Kings and Lords must do." He glanced at Naruto before turning back to Hideki. "I'm willing to be merciful. A King that isn't able to look past the mistakes of others doesn't have the right to be King. I won't let my anger cloud my judgement. However, I will not sign any treaty unless you can guarantee that Oto won't harm my Kingdom or those of Suna and Hyuuga."

"Yes, your Majesty!" Hideki said. "I can do that." He bowed. "In fact, I'd like to offer you something. I know I should have started with this, but I needed your forgiveness first." He waved one of his men forward. The man handed a box to Hideki. Hideki cleared his throat before opening the box. Inside were several pieces of paper. "These are documents of ownership. We, the Council of Oto, have agreed that Oto is no longer a country on its own. We would like for you to accept Oto as a town of the Uchiha Kingdom."

Three pairs of eyes widened. None of them expected that. Madara cleared his throat. "You mean to give Oto over to King Sasuke?"

"Yes," Hideki said. "And no. The offer is not for King Sasuke." He glanced at Naruto. "The offer is for Queen Naruto."

Naruto stood up. "But I'm not a royal by blood. Hell, I'm not even a noble."

"That matters not," Hideki said, shaking his head. "Before Orochimaru's attack, we were planning this offer for you."

"From even before the attack?" Madara asked. "And why was that? Why did Oto wish to become Queen Naruto's country?"

"In truth, the late King Fugaku as well as King Hyuuga and King Rasa approached us," Hideki said. "They threatened to invade Oto and divide the country in three. This would have caused troubles with our nobles. The reason for Orochimaru's army as well as those from the nobles was to protect Oto from the invasion. However, the invasion never happened. The Council reached an agreement to send preserves to each of those kingdoms. However, we had to come up with a better solution as Oto would eventually run out of those preserves, causing our people to starve to death. So we began to try to find a solution. We agreed not to hand Oto over to a King but to a Queen. We instantly crossed off Queen Karin from our list as she had a connection to both Suna and the Uchiha Kingdom. The same for Queen Neji who had connections to all three as he was once Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom and Prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom. That left us with Queen Hinata. But she is Queen Neji's sister and she married Lord Sai of the Uchiha Kingdom. Then we heard of King Sasuke's marriage to Queen Naruto. Queen Naruto, forgive us for looking into your background, but we had to be certain of our choice."

"So you found out that Queen Naruto is an Omega and decided since he has no other ties to royalty or nobility that he was the perfect candidate for becoming Oto's ruler," Madara said. "But I'm guessing Orochimaru found out and wasn't pleased with your decision."

Hideki nodded. "He was one of the council members that turned down the idea. The other two however quickly agreed to the decision when they found out that Orochimaru's army had set out for the Uchiha Kingdom." He lowered his head. "We knew that we wouldn't be able to catch up to his army so we carefully informed Lord Jiraiya of the situation. It was a bit periphrastic though."

"Yet Jiraiya's letter went to Suna instead of here," Madara said.

Hideki's eyes widened. "Oh no. We thought…"

Madara held up a hand. "It was a mistake, a terrible mistake on his part."

Hideki nodded. "Anyway, we ask that you, Queen Naruto accept Oto as yours."

"I…" Naruto trailed off.

"I think Queen Naruto needs some time to think," Madara said. "Your offer is, how shall I put it, intriguing. There is a lot at stake here. And I believe that Queen Naruto shouldn't make a hasty decision."

"I agree," Hideki said.

"Well," Madara said, standing up. "I suppose you will need a place to stay. I can have a room set up for you within a half hour. As for your guard though…"

"Whatever you can do is fine," Hideki said.

"Then please excuse me," Madara said. "I'm going to inform the maids." He quickly made his way out of the throne room. Naruto sat down, his mind racing. The room was suddenly filled with silence as no one knew what to say. Hideki kept looking at Naruto, praying that the blond would give him the desired answer. Sasuke was lost in thought. Luckily, Madara didn't take long to return. "Ambassador Hideki, your room will be ready soon. Kakashi, please show the Ambassador's men to the barracks."

"Yes, Lord Madara," Kakashi said. Hideki told his men it was alright to go with the knight.

"King Sasuke, Queen Naruto," Madara said. "The council would like to speak to us."

"Alright," Sasuke said. He stood up and offered a hand to Naruto. Naruto took it and allowed himself to be pulled from the room.

Madara turned back to Hideki. "Iruka is outside waiting for you. He will bring you to the kitchen to get something to eat before he takes you to your room."

"Thank you, Lord Madara," Hideki said, bowing. "Thank you for helping me and…"

"Don't thank me yet," Madara said. He motioned for Hideki to follow him. "It is Queen Naruto's decision to accept your offer." He stopped just outside of the throne room. Iruka stood there waiting. "Iruka, this is Ambassador Hideki. Ambassador Hideki, this is Iruka. He is Kakashi's wife as well as the one in charge of the maids and servants in the castle." Hideki and Iruka bowed. "Now, I must be going. I can't keep the council waiting." He started to walk away.

"Lord Madara," Hideki called after the elder Uchiha. The man paused. "Do you think Queen Naruto will accept our offer?" Madara simply smirked before continuing on his way. Hideki looked after Madara until the man was out of sight. Hideki bowed, turned to Iruka, and followed him to the kitchen where he had a quick bite to eat before going to his room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the Meeting Hall. Once there, Sasuke took his seat. Naruto looked around, wondering why there was a chair next to Sasuke. Usually, Sasuke had the entire end of the table to himself. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to sit. It confused the blond since only the King and the council members were allowed to sit.

"Please sit, Queen Naruto," Madara said from the hall entrance. He walked over to the seat on Sasuke's left and sat down.

"But…" Naruto began.

"Sit," Madara said. Naruto knew it was more of an order than an offer. Naruto sat down and waited. The rest of the council entered. Some gave Naruo a strange look, but no one said anything about the fact that he was sitting at the table. "Now, we are gathered here because an Ambassador from Oto has entered the Kingdom. We have already met with him."

"What did he want?" a councilor asked.

"He came to offer Oto up to a new owner," Madara said. Whispers filled the room as the councilors turned to each other.

"This is a great chance to expand the Kingdom," a councillor said.

"We can't let this offer go," another said. Several others nodded in agreement.

"Ah!" Madara smirked mischievously. "It seems there's a misunderstanding. The offer is not for King Sasuke." The others looked confused. Madara's smile widened as he lowered his head. "They want Queen Naruto as their new ruler."

"The Queen?" The first councillor asked. "But a Queen can't rule."

"And he's just a Beta," another said.

"Na ah!" Madara said, wiggling a finger. "Queen Naruto is an Omega, not a Beta." The whispers grew louder as anger filled the air.

The first councillor stood up. "This is outrageous! Why wasn't that made clear when King Sasuke and Queen Naruto got married? An Omega has no right to any throne!"

"That's not for you to decide," Sasuke said, anger radiating from his body.

"Indeed," Madara said. He sat back. "Omega or not, Naruto is Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom along with the future King of Oto. Of course, that decision is his. Though, I'm not sure what will happen with Oto if Queen Naruto refuses their offer. Maybe one of the children will be selected or someone from another kingdom."

"I'm sure Queen Naruto will agree to accept Oto as his," another councillor said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Are you ok?"

Naruto was clenching his fists and looking down at his feet. He shook his head. "I… I don't think I can do it," he whispered.

"What was that, Queen Naruto?" The first councillor asked.

Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands into his. He smiled at the blond. "It is Naruto's decision. He needs time to make it." He stood up, taking Naruto with him. "I'm sure everyone is tired with the events of the past few days. Naruto and I will excuse ourselves now." A councillor looked ready to say something, but Sasuke held up his free hand, silencing him. "We'll talk tomorrow." Without another word, Sasuke pulled Naruto from the room. He carefully dragged him towards the kitchen. The two sat down while Choji grabbed them a drink. "You know, you can tell me anything."

"I'm worried," Naruto admitted. "If I agree to become the ruler of Oto, I may mess up. I'm afraid of being responsible for those people. And if I turn the offer down, someone else may get their hands on Oto and it could be someone worse than Orochimaru. I don't want that to happen again. Sasuke, this is too much."

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto and pulled him closer. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"If I agree to become the ruler of Oto, I'll have to leave," Naruto said. "I don't want to leave the children or…" His voice trailed off.

"You could always choose a proxy. That's what Madara did until he finally gave up the throne to my father."

"A proxy?"

Sasuke nodded. "You can choose someone you think is worthy to rule Oto in your place until either you take over or until some just as good is chosen."

Naruto smiled sadly. "There is someone that comes to mind. But I doubt he'd agree. And it would cause us some trouble."

"Who are you thinking of?"

Again Naruto smiled. "Kakashi Hatake."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

Kakashi had to admit that he was very surprised when King Sasuke and Queen Naruto pulled him and Iruka into the throne room. He wondered if they did something wrong. He glanced at his wife who looked just as confused. His attention returned to his King when the man cleared his throat.

"Naruto and I called you here to discuss something very important," Sasuke said. He motioned for Naruto to speak.

"Ok," Naruto said. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well, you heard about Ambassador Hideki and why he's here?" Kakashi and Iruka nodded. They had been informed that Hideki had come to ask Naruto for a favor, though they weren't sure what it was. "So I want you to know that you have the right to refuse. You are not obligated to accept what I'm about to ask of you. You'd be giving up a lot, though it is a great opportunity. I'm sure Oto can become a great place. Maybe not as great as the Uchiha Kingdom or the Hyuuga Kingdom, or Suna, but…"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. Naruto's eyes moved to Sasuke. "I think it would be best if you get to the point."

"Right," Naruto sighed. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath. Now they were worried. Kakashi and Iruka wonder what made Naruto so nervous. Several ideas went across their minds. "Kakashi, will you become the new King of Oto?" And that was not one of them.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Kakashi asked, not sure he heard that correctly.

"Oto has asked Naruto to become their new King," Sasuke explained. "However, Naruto can't just leave the Uchiha Kingdom as he is Queen and his children are here. So we've come up with the idea of a proxy."

"Like Lord Madara did," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded. "And you chose me?" Again Sasuke nodded. "Why?"

"Actually, Naruto picked you," Sasuke said. All eyes turned towards Naruto.

"When Sasuke suggested a proxy, you were the first person to come to mind," Naruto said, his confidence building. "You are very intelligent and you have great leadership qualities."

"Why not Lord Madara?" Kakashi asked. "Hell, or even Lord Kurama?"

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving Suna," Kurama said. He walked past Madara who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He put an arm around Iruka. "I'm sure you two will rule Oto just fine."

"And I have Kiri," Madara said. He pinched Kurama's arm, forcing him to move it. He glared at Madara, who didn't seem to notice. "I have to agree with Queen Naruto that you are the obvious choice."

"But I'm King Sasuke's captain of the royal guards!" Kakashi said. "And Iruka is the head maid."

"Your second in command will take your place," Sasuke said.

"Ino will take Iruka's," Naruto added.

"It seems they have thought of everything," Kurama said.

"There has to be someone better, more suited for the job," Kakashi said.

Naruto shook his head. "There is no one."

Kakashi looked down in thought. "Kakashi," Iruka called. Kakashi turned and looked into Iruka's eyes. Iruka nodded. Kakashi smiled then sighed before turning back to his King and Queen.

"Alright," he said. "I'll do it. I'll become the King of Oto."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A week later, Kakashi and Iruka were given the Royal Send-off. Naruto hugged Iruka before the older man entered the carriage. Sasuke gave his own goodbye to Kakashi, telling him to take care of himself. Kakashi accepted the gift his King and Queen presented him. He was told to open it only upon arrival in Oto. He agreed, though the curiosity was eating at him. Several other carriages were set up behind theirs. Ambassador Hibeki was in one of them. His men were on horses to guide and protect them. In all honesty though, Kakashi could easily protect himself and Iruka. With the promise to write weekly, Iruka and Kakashi were off.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back. It was a good thing that their children weren't here as Sasuke was sure they'd be crying. Sasuke had promised that he'd be the one to explain things to them. They waited until they couldn't see the carriages anymore before heading back inside. Naruto made it into the castle before he let out a cry. Sasuke looked at him in concern until he felt the water hitting his feet. Naruto gave him a look of apology as he bit his lip. Sasuke just lifted Naruto up and carried him to their bedroom. He called Ino to get Tsunade. Tsunade and Shizune tended to Naruto as Sasuke waited outside. He really hated not being able to be with Naruto during this. Several hours later, Shizune handed Sasuke a blue bundle. Sasuke smiled at his youngest son. Unlike his siblings, he had blond hair and blue eyes. Sasuke knew right away that this one was an Omega. He growled softy, promising that no one would ever harm his little boy.

Sasuke looked up when Tsunade stepped out of the room. "How is he?"

"Tired," Tsunade answered. "But that's to be expected. This was the worst birthing he's ever been through. I'm afraid that Naruto may never have another child."

Sasuke looked down in a mixture of disappointment and sadness before he looked back up, a look of acceptance on his face. "Five is enough." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. As far as she knew, Naruto had only given birth four times. Then she remembered that Naruto saw Ageha as his own child. "What should I do?"

"Comfort him," Tsunade said. "It is uncommon for someone to have more than three children. Even Queen Mikoto only had two sons." Sasuke nodded. "Now, what is his name?"

"We decided on Yasuo," Sasuke said.

"That's a beautiful name," Shizune said.

"Yasuo Uchiha," Tsunade said. "Got it. Shall I inform the council for you?"

"They already know," a voice said. Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke turned to see Madara grinning. "I let them know." He walked over to Sasuke and pulled Yasuo out of his arms. He looked down at the boy. "An Omega huh? He will be a beauty just like his mother." Sasuke snatched his son back and glared at the older Uchiha. "Now, now. It's not like I'll hurt my grand nephew."

"Do you mean great grand nephew?" Tsunade mumbled.

Madara turned towards her. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Tsunade smiled innocently.

Madara's eyes narrowed before he turned back towards Sasuke. "I believe you have a wife waiting for you. I'm sure Queen Naruto would like to see little Yasuo." Sasuke nodded and entered their room. "Now then…" He turned back to Tsunade. "You told me there was something I should see?"

"Yes," Tsunade said. She motioned for the older man to follow her. Shizune went back to the medic ward. Tsunade pushed the door to Itachi's office open. Only Naruto and Sasuke ever entered the room so it wasn't exactly clean, but it was still in good condition. Tsunade moved over to Itachi's desk and pulled out a blue journal. "This journal was found near Itachi when he passed. He asked me to take care of it."

"And you decided not to burn it," Madara said. "Usually when someone tells you to take care of something like that, you are supposed to burn it. Your decision could be seen as treason."

"I'm sure that if you read it you'd understand why I don't have the heart to do so," Tsunade held the journal out, waiting for Madara to take it. He grabbed it and opened it to the beginning. He skimmed through the first half of the journal in disinterest. His eyes suddenly widened as he continued to read the journal.

"This is…" Madara began.

"Prince Itachi's secrets."

Madara closed the journal, not wanting to read the rest. "Why did you want me to see this?"

"I wanted to know your opinion. I think Naruto had the right to know."

"You're not wrong." Tsunade could taste the bitterness coming from Madara's mouth. "Sasuke will read it too if we give this to Naruto."

"I know."

"I'll do it." Tsunade looked up at that. "But not tonight. For now, they should celebrate Yasuo's birth." Tsunade nodded. "I'll keep this with me for now. I'll let you know when I give it to them." Again Tsunade nodded. "Now if you excuse me, there is someone I need to see."

"Is it Mito?" Tsunade instantly moved a hand to her mouth.

Madara smiled sadly. "Yes." He stepped out of the room, not bothering to close it behind him. Tsunade stared after him, wishing that the man would one day find happiness. She looked down at the ring on her finger. After all, no matter how old you were, you deserved to be happy.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Ryuu, Kyuji, and Ageha easily accepted the newest Uchiha. Itsuki on the other hand seemed to be having a hard time. Wanting to know what was wrong with him, Sasuke took Itsuki aside and asked him. "Does Mama not love me anymore?" Itsuki asked.

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"He keeps paying attention to Yasuo instead of me," Itsuki answered.

"Naruto loves all of his children equally," Sasuke said. "And so do I. Yasuo is just so young and fragile. You were like that too when you were first born. As was Ryuu, Kyuji, and Ageha. A baby can't take care of themselves so we have to do it for them. In a few years, Yasuo will be able to do things on his own. As his older brother, you have to take care of him."

"Did Ryuu take care of me?" Itsuki asked.

"It was hard to keep him away from you," Sasuke admitted. "He even tried to feed you like Naruto did." Itsuki made a disgusted face. "He was very disappointed when we explained that he couldn't produce milk. Kyuji tried to copy him. I remember having to tell them that only mothers can do such things."

"Yasuo is an Omega like Mama, right?" Sasuke nodded. "What about me?"

"You and Ageha are Betas while Ryuu and Kyuji are Alphas."

"A Beta. Like Uncle Neji?" Again Sasuke nodded. "Ok."

"Itsuki, being a Beta isn't a bad thing. You'll…"

"I know! Uncle Neji is amazing! I love Uncle Neji."

Sasuke frowned. "Do you love me?"

"Yup! But I love Mama the most!" Sasuke could help but chuckle. "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry Mama!" Itsuki jumped down from the bed and ran towards the door. He pointed a finger at Sasuke. "You're my rival!" He then turned around and left the room. Sasuke stared after Itsuki with wide eyes. He wondered just who had taught Itsuki such words.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves outside again a month after Yasuo's birth. Gaara, Neji, and Kurama were returning to Suna. It turned out that Kurama was the one that taught Itsuki what a love-rival was. Sasuke had punched the man in the face when he caught him teaching Itsuki about kissing. Naruto didn't have to do anything as Madara happened to walk by and dragged the bleeding red-head out of the room. Whatever Madara did seemed to scare Kurama enough to fall at Sasuke and Naruto's feet, begging for forgiveness. Sasuke found out later that Madara had forced Kurama to listen to his own exploits. Sasuke shuddered, glad that he'd never been tortured like that. Maybe he should have Madara and Ibiki exchange tactics. He shook his head. No, he didn't want people to be too afraid of the Uchiha Kingdom.

Itsuki cried as he held onto Neji. Sasuke wondered if Itsuki had fallen in love with Neji. He glared at the Beta who just smirked and hugged Itsuki again. Naruto also had tears in his eyes as he said good bye to his best friend. Gaara shook Sasuke's hand before leading his wife and children into their carriage. Kurama gave Naruto a wave before he pulled on the reins of his horse. Naruto and Sasuke put their children down for a nap before they met Madara in the throne room.

"You wanted to see us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Madara smiled. "I have something I want you to have." He held out Itachi's journal and Sasuke took it. "It would be best if the two of you read it Mizu sisters have agreed to look after your children while you spend the rest of the day reading it. I would recommend starting where the bookmark is." Without another word, Madara left the throne room. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they quickly made their way to their bedroom. The two sat down, Sasuke pulling Naruto into his lap. Naruto opened the journal to the page with the bookmark, just as Madara had suggested. Sasuke and Naruto instantly recognized Itachi's handwriting.

Date: MDY

An Omega joined the servants of the castle. I saw him begging Iruka to work here. He is cute. His smell isn't strong yet as he isn't of age. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

"He knew?" Naruto wondered out loud. "He knew from the beginning." Naruto and Sasuke continued to read the journal.

Date: MDY

I saw him again. He managed to give Sasuke hope. I saw my little brother's smile. It was one I'd never seen before. I could tell. Sasuke and Naruto are destined mates. I debated whether or not to tell Mother and Father. But I decided against it. Sasuke is supposed to marry Prince Neji of the Hyuuga Kingdom. If they find out, they may kill Naruto to ensure the marriage still happens. I'll keep watching.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke's eyes widened. He had always wondered why Naruto's smell was more intoxicating than anyone else. He glanced at his Mark on Naruto's neck before his eyes found the next page.

Date: MDY

He went into heat and had sex with a maid. Naruto was right there, but Sasuke missed him. I'm glad the Omega escaped. But now that Sasuke has had his first heat, he may find out about his destined mate. Luckily, Iruka has him taking care of the garden. Sasuke doesn't go there. They should be safe for down.

Date: MDY

Prince Neji arrived. He came with Prince Gaara of Suna. I wonder if anyone else can smell it. Sasuke looks like he can. Will Father stop the wedding between Sasuke and Prince Neji? Prince Neji and maybe even Prince Gaara could be executed. I need to pretend I didn't notice it, for everyone's sake.

Date: MDY

Sai, that bastard of a cousin of mine. He was going to rape Naruto! The poor Omega had to go into heat when Iruka was gone. Dammit! I don't understand why I'm so mad! Is it because I know he belongs to Sasuke? Or is it something else? I have to keep a better eye on him.

Sasuke clenched his fists. He had never heard of Sai coming onto Naruto. Sai is lucky that he's in the Hyuuga Kingdom. If Sai hadn't married Hinata, Sasuke was sure he'd have beaten the man even more than he'd beaten Kurama.

Date: MDY

I know why I got mad at Sai. Watching Naruto for so long, I've fallen in love with him. He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. The way he walks, his voice, I love everything about him. But we can never be together. Father wants me to pick out a bride tomorrow night. He said if I couldn't pick, he'd make the decision for me. I managed to avoid getting married for so long. If only there was someone I could… Naruto. Would he do it? Oh God. I want him. Even if it is only for one night, I want to claim Naruto as my own.

Date: MDY

For the first time in my life I wanted to kill Sasuke. He dared to touch Naruto like that. And not just once. His Alpha side took over and he raped his destined mate. Naruto, my sweet Omega, he's pregnant with my little brother's child. Why? Why isn't it my baby inside of him? I should have punched Sasuke for denying what he'd done. Sasuke asked if I could accept the fact that Naruto was carrying someone else's child. I told him I could. And the scary thing is that I meant it. Even now, I still want Naruto.

Sasuke had to look away. Itachi had every right to be mad at him. He had denied Ryuu's existence. Naruto gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze. Sasuke looked into those beautiful eyes and saw forgiveness.

Date: MDY

I'm sorry Naruto. I could only watch as your son was taken from you. Due to the timing, Sasuke had to claim him as his and Prince Neji's son. I can see it in your eyes. You love that beautiful boy. I wish I could tell you that everything will be ok. I wish I could hold you and give you anything you want. One day I promise, I'll grant you your wish. As for now the only thing I can do is use my name to protect you. You agreed to be my concubine. Even if it is only in name, Naruto is mine. No one can touch him. Not even me. I hope that Naruto will one day accept me as his husband.

Date: MDY

Again. My stupid, idiotic brother went and hurt Naruto again. Does he not understand what he has done? No, I won't let him hurt Naruto again. I'll claim them both as mine.

This time Sasuke blushed. Naruto had saved two lives that day. He blamed what he had done on the distraught he had felt when losing his father. He had to admit that he used Naruto to relieve the pain. His heat suddenly starting wasn't an excuse. Again he found nothing but forgiveness in Naruto's eyes.

Date: MDY

King Gaara took Queen Neji away. He left his cousin Karin in Queen Neji's place. She's not good enough for Sasuke. But Sasuke is too blinded by King Gaara's offer to see the evil she will bring to the Kingdom. Naruto looked sad again. I promised to help him send letters to Queen Neji. I hope this brings him even the smallest bit of happiness.

Date: MDY

I bought a ring. I'm too afraid to ask him. We just became one last night. And with everything going on with the Yuga Clan… It will have to wait.

Naruto played with the ring around his neck as his eyes moved to the next entry. Sasuke's heart felt the familiar pang of pain at the action.

Date: MDY

Naruto finally allowed me to make love to him. It felt amazing. I now know what people meant when they said that sleeping with the one you love was the best thing in the world. But I have to admit that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that Sasuke will find out what I have been hiding from him all of these years. What I have done could be seen as treason, but I don't fear death. I just don't want to lose Naruto. He is the light in my life, an angel sent to me to get through these bad times. But I know that what I'm doing is hurting them. I can't give Naruto the Mark. I don't have the heart to do so. Someone once asked me why I gave up the right to the throne, allowing Sasuke to become king. The answer was simple. I knew he'd make a better King than me. I'm a selfish man, but I'm also a coward. If I wasn't a coward, I wouldn't be hiding this secret in the first place. But here I am writing in a journal to alleviate the guilt.

Sometimes I wonder if I should just come clean. I know that Naruto will accept me since he'd feel guilty himself. He'd feel bad about leaving me. Does it make me a bad person that I'm using that side of Naruto to keep him at my side? I don't want him to leave me.

I still have the ring. I look at it all the time. I keep imagining different ways to ask Naruto to marry me. In some, I come clean about everything. Naruto accepts me despite everything. I know that's just how he is. But I can't accept that. I don't want Naruto to feel like he has to say yes. I want him to actually want me. I want him to love me as much as I love him. Is my love even strong enough? If Sasuke ever decided that Naruto was his would I be able to deny it? I know the answer. And I hate myself because of it. If Sasuke and Naruto found love together, I'd happily congratulate them, even at the cost of my own happiness. I guess it is because I love them both so much.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He turned and cried into Sasuke's chest. Naruto's sobs shook Sasuke's body. His heart broke slightly as he was reminded once more that Naruto still loves Itachi. "I never got to tell him how I felt," Naruto said after he managed to calm himself down a bit.

"Itachi was a good man," Sasuke said. "I can understand why you fell in love with him."

Naruto nodded. The two sat in silence knowing that there wasn't anymore to the journal. Finally, Naruto spoke up. "I always thought something was missing. I loved Itachi, but it wasn't the love I was supposed to feel. I didn't love him as a Mate." Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's words. "Kurama helped me understand why I felt that way." Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"You could never be a bad person," Sasuke said. "Even Itachi said you're an angel."

"But I'm not," Naruto nearly yelled. "I've lied to so many people about myself that I lost count. I've lied to Itachi and I've even lied to you."

"Everyone lies. That is a sad truth about life. People lie to protect themselves and sometimes they lie to protect others. There are countless reasons to lie."

"That's just an excuse!"

"I know." Sasuke held Naruto closer to himself.

"Can I be forgiven?"

"You already have. Itachi's love for you has remained strong, even in death. And I'm sure that no matter what you choose to do from now on will ever make him hate you." Sasuke pecked Naruto on the cheek. "He's my brother, so I know how he feels."

"Then it's ok?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is it ok to love you?"

"What did you just say?" His eyes were wide in surprise.

Naruto raised a hand to Sasuke's cheek. "I love you." He then pressed his lips against Sasuke's.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

Naruto pulled back and stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before his face went the darkest red Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto pulled back and quickly got to his feet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He took a step towards the door. "I'll go check on the kids."

"Naruto," Sasuke called. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled the blond against him once more. He then turned him slightly and kissed him.

"D-don't," Naruto begged. He pushed on Sasuke's chest. "Don't give me hope."

"Naruto, it may be hard to believe, but I love you," Sasuke said. "I've probably loved you for a long time. I know that I've hurt you several times, but I'm still greedy enough to ask you to be mine." He moved a hand to his Mark. "I claimed you that night not because I was drunk. It was because I wanted you to be mine. I didn't ask you then what you thought about becoming my mate. So I'll ask you now. Naruto, will you be my mate? Will you live with me for the rest of your life as more than just husbands?"

Tears rolled down Naruto's face. "Can you promise me that your love for me will never change?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes."

"Then please, claim me." Sasuke slammed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto moaned as he opened his mouth to allow Sasuke's tongue inside. Sasuke maneuvered their bodies so that Naruto was under him, pressed against the bed. His hand roamed Naruto's body. Naruto's own hand moved over Sasuke. The raven slowly removed Naruto's clothes. He stopped as he remembered that it had only been a week since Yasuo's birth. "It's ok."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I can feel it. My heat is starting." Naruto moved a hand towards Sasuke's crotch. "And so is yours."

"Still, maybe we should wait until you fully healed."

"Sasuke, if you don't make love to me right now, I'll…" Whatever Naruto was going to threaten Sasuke with was lost as Sasuke took Naruto's member into his mouth. Naruto cried out in pleasure as Sasuke began to suck and lick at it. Sasuke continued to attack Naruto's member with his mouth until Naruto screamed Sasuke's name, cumming into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto tried to catch his breath, but Sasuke wasn't done. He lifted Naruto's legs and moved closer.

"This will have to do for now." Sasuke's dick rubbed against the tanned legs. Naruto watched as Sasuke moved back and forth using the hole between Naruto's legs to satisfy himself. If was so erotic that Naruto's dick hardened. Sasuke smirked as he moved his member down to rub against Naruto's. He rocked their bodies together, increasing his speed slowly. Not able to take any more pleasure, Naruto came. Sasuke followed soon after, his sperm coating Naruto's stomach. Sasuke laid down next to Naruto, pulling a sheet over their naked bodies. Naruto's eyes found Sasuke's. He smiled before he closed his eyes and lost himself to sleep. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead before he too fell asleep.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Everyone could tell that something had changed between Naruto and Sasuke. No one dared to broach it though. Ryuu's birthday was fast approaching. The eldest Uchiha son was turning eleven. It was the age in which Naruto first met Sasuke. The blond wondered if Ryuu would meet his future partner around this time too. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke who was talking to his new adviser. Shino was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. He was an Alpha with an Omega mate named Kiba. Kiba and Naruto became friends quickly when the blond managed to stop Kiba's fall one day. The brunet was pregnant with his first child. It turned out that although Kiba was an Omega, he had a hard time conceiving. After years of failed attempts, Kiba was now happily carrying twins. Shino had also been grateful and had gifted Naruto with some presents that made Sasuke a bit jealous. He had tried to show Shino up by getting more expensive gifts, but Naruto just yelled at him to stop wasting money before returning almost everything. He did keep a dress though. It was a light blue with green and gold trim. Naruto wasn't one to wear dresses, but he gladly put this one on. Sasuke found Naruto trying it on and had blurted out the word beautiful causing Naruto to blush. He then hid the dress away claiming that he'd wear it some day in the future.

That day came when Ryuu's birthday party began. Gaara and Neji weren't able to come but Akashi was. He was escorted by his uncle Kankuro and his wife Tenten. Hinata's daughter also joined the party. Upon finding out that Sai was planning to come with Hinata and Amaya, Sasuke made sure to threaten the man. Sai agreed to stay away from Naruto, mostly out of fear for whatever Hinata would do to him. She easily got jealous and Sai knew from past experiences that you never wanted to get a woman mad.

Ryuu danced with Ageha first before he danced with Amaya. Itsuki was quick to claim Ageha as his dance partner afterwards. Misae was pushed forward by Naruto and Tomomi to be the next to dance with Ryuu. She stumbled a few times but Ryuu was very caring. She was then passed to Kyuji who was closer to her height. Naruto and Sasuke were happy to see their children having so much fun. The party came to an end when the sky darkened. Several of the guests were given rooms to wait out the rain. After several flashes of lightning, Itsuki and Ageha ran into their parents' room. Naruto was rocking Yasuo back and forth, trying to calm the crying boy down. Another flash and Kyuji joined the others on the bed. He happily accepted Yasuo into his arms as a distraction from the worsening storm. Ryuu knocked on the door before he entered, asking if everyone was ok.

"Your brothers and sister are just a little afraid," Sasuke answered. Ryuu nodded. A loud boom caused Ageha to scream and bury herself into Itsuki's arms. The boy looked confused as to what to do. Ryuu made a hand movement and Itsuki instantly began to pat Ageha's back. Ryuu then climbed into bed, checking that each of his siblings were ok before inspecting his parents.

"You're not afraid?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little," Ryuu admitted. "But knowing that everyone is safe makes it better." Ryuu hated that he was showing such a weakness to his family. Naruto couldn't blame the boy as he sometimes had nightmares about Orochimaru. Luckily the man was dead so Ryuu had nothing to worry about. It was a few hours later that Kotomi found the entire Uchiha family cuddled together. She carefully freed Yasuo from Kyuji's clutches. Naruto awoke but upon seeing that it was just Kotomi, he closed his eyes. Kotomi placed Yasuo in his crib so that he wouldn't get squished. She then bowed before leaving the room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Time went by quickly and peacefully for the Uchiha family. When Ryuu entered his first heat, Sasuke was forced to educate the boy on what it meant. Naruto made sure to give the Alphas some privacy. Since Kyuji was only two years younger than Ryuu, he was also given the talk. Since Ageha and Itsuki were Betas, Neji offered to talk to them when it was their time. Naruto glanced down at Yasuo and was glad that he had at least ten more years before he'd have to start taking suppressants. That made Naruto realize something. He hadn't been taking his own suppressants for years now. He began to wonder why he stopped. Putting Yasuo down on a pillow, Naruto walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. His pills were right there. He began to observe them, not noticing the door to the room opening.

Sasuke saw his mate inspecting his suppressants and couldn't help but wonder why. He walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around him. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering why I stopped taking them," Naruto answered.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "That's because you don't need them anymore." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke simply leaned down and gave his Mark a lick. Naruto shuddered. "Your heat has been under control ever since I gave you the mating mark."

"Oh," Naruto blushed. He should have known that.

"I can still smell it but most of the others can't. It is a part of us being mates."

"Mates." Naruto whispered the word, it rolling around his tongue. He looked at Sasuke. "In his journal, Itachi said we were destined mates."

"We are." Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. "Destined Mates are bound to each other in more ways than one. Even without a mark, they are tied together. Like a magnetic pull, they are drawn to each other, desperate to find each other no matter where the other is. Naruto, I can't see myself without you by my side. Father and Mother were Destined Mates. They tried to separate from each other due to Father's position. But it hurt them. I don't want to pull away from these feelings. I want to accept them with open arms. Naruto, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I… I think I do." Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. Sasuke, I've never been so happy before in my life. I have five beautiful children, several friends, and even some not-so-sane family members." Madara instantly popped into Sasuke's mind. "But most of all, I have you." Naruto saw the smile on Sasuke's face and gasped. His heart began to race as his mind made sure to take a picture of the look. It was after all the same smile that Naruto had fallen in love with. Naruto didn't hesitate to turn around fully and press his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise before they lowered. He basked in the warmth of Naruto's body against his. They pulled back slightly. "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke instantly pulled Naruto into his arms. "You don't know what that means to me to hear you say that. I've wanted to hear you say those words for so long."

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto tighter. "That's ok. I was willing to wait forever."

Naruto glanced at Yasuo who was now asleep. Picking up the sleeping boy, he walked over to the door and called out for Kotomi. She quickly ran to the room, wondering if something was wrong. "I need you to take care of Yasuo. Tomomi is with the others in the library. I think it would be best if you all stay there for a while." Kotomi looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Sasuke standing behind him. Catching on to what Naruto meant, Kotomi blushed as she took the littlest prince into her arms. She bowed before quickly running off to tell Tomomi the good news.

Sasuke didn't waste another second and he dragged Naruto over to their bed, tossing the blond onto it. Naruto let out a squeak as Sasuke crawled over him. Neither said anything as they allowed their desires to take over. Moans quickly filled the room. The maids that heard them blushed, but made sure to stay clear of the room. Sasuke and Naruto were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the creaking of the bed or how it banged off the wall. The twenty-eight-year-old Alpha threw all caution to the wind as he made love to his Omega.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

In the end, Kotomi had to keep the Uchiha children away from the room for over three days. Madara helped by sending them to Suna so Ageha could spend some time with her mother. Kotomi was so red throughout the explanation of why they were really there that Gaara began to wonder if the woman was going to pass out. Madara assumed the role of King as he allowed Sasuke some much needed time off. The council was a bit upset with this fact, but they were too afraid of Madara to voice their opinions.

Naruto awoke on the third day wondering just how long he'd been out for. He reached for his discarded robe only to have Sasuke pull him backwards. "S-sasuke?"

"It's not enough," the raven said. He flipped the blond over, slipping back inside him easily. "It won't ever be enough." He moved forward, kissing Naruto. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's cock hit his prostate dead on. It was clear that Sasuke no longer had to search for that spot as he always found it right off the bat. "Mine. Naruto, tell me you're mine."

"I belong to you Sasuke." He wrapped his legs around Sasuke, pulling the mad even deeper. "And you belong to me." Naruto let out a yell as Sasuke's pace quickened. Sasuke swallowed Naruto's screams as he kissed him. Naruto briefly wondered if this was what it meant to be eaten, and oddly enough, he was ok with that.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara proved that he was the bravest man in all of the world when he casually walked into Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke glared at the older man as he quickly covered the sleeping blonde's body. Madara shook off the glare as he handed Sasuke a letter from Kakashi. Sasuke read it, a smile appearing on his face. He glanced down at Naruto and decided that the good news could wait. "I also wanted to let you know that I informed the council of Ryuu and Kyuji's parentage." Sasuke flinched. "Don't worry. After a little bit of yelling, they accepted the fact that their next king won't have any Hyuuga blood in him."

"You mean you threatened them," Sasuke said.

"Threatened is such a harsh word," Madara tittered. "More like I persuaded them to see it my way. Besides, it's not like it changes anything. Your alliances with the Hyuuga Kingdom and Suna have never been stronger."

"So the secrets are out then," Sasuke sighed.

"Not all of them," Madara tsked. He leaned over to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "The truth about Karin and the Mizu boy are still safe." Sasuke looked at the man in surprise. "Before you ask how I know, you should try to remember who you sent after her." Sasuke knew who. The knight he had chosen was mute so he'd never be able to tell anyone what he'd done. "It seems that you forgot that just because someone is mute doesn't mean their hand doesn't work."

Realization came to Sasuke and he wanted to smack himself. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No," Madara said, shaking his head. "Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I can't really blame you. Had I been in your place, I don't think I'd have been so… forgiving." Madara headed for the door. "I'll take my leave now. I just wanted to let you know that I will always be on your side." He grabbed the door handle and began to turn it. "Oh! And don't forget to give Queen Naruto a message. He's going to need one when he wakes up." Without another word, Madara left the room. He began to hum as he skipped down the hall. A few maids stared after him, wondering if he really was an Uchiha.

Sasuke laid back down, sighing. He knew that Naruto had the right to know the truth and even more so the Mizu sisters. Sasuke only hoped that the three of them would forgive him. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto had been awake the entire time Madara was there. His mind was racing as it tried to process what he'd just learnt. Sasuke was hiding something about Karin and the Mizu boy. Naruto wondered if Sasuke would ever tell him, if he even wanted to know. Madara's words were just a reminder that the Uchiha Kingdom was full of secrets.


	12. Epilogue

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Epilogue: **

Sasuke had the Mizu boy's head removed from its spike and buried with his body next to Misao. The council did not like this decision, but Madara helped "persuade" them. He was by Sasuke's side when he told Naruto, Kotomi, and Tomomi everything. None of them knew what to say. Sasuke got on his hands and knees and asked the sisters for forgiveness. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They were angry since he was their brother. They understood why Sasuke did it. The Mizu Clan had similar laws about such acts of adultery. But for him to be killed in such a brutal way, it wasn't right. Sasuke asked them what he could do to gain their forgiveness. The sisters talked for what seemed like hours while Sasuke nervously stayed kneeling. Finally, with Naruto's input, they came to an agreement. Madara had to hold Sasuke back from killing the council members when they tried to refuse the request. But thanks to Madara, the body of their mother was given over to the sisters to get a proper burial. Sadly, the bodies of the father and eldest son had been burned and their ashes had been disposed of. Sasuke managed to find their family heirloom and returned them to the sisters. The two were allowed to return home and given the choice to stay there if they wanted. It was the true freedom they thought they'd never get. Tomomi decided to stay since her husband and daughter were part of the Uchiha Kingdom. They were willing to leave if it was for Tomomi, but she decided that this was home, not the one that never accepted her for herself. Kotomi on the other hand stayed behind. She told Tomomi that she'd search for any survivors. She told Sasuke that if Naruto was ever removed from power, she'd kill Sasuke. Naruto couldn't understand why the woman had changed so much so quickly. Sasuke accepted her wish.

It was two years later when Sasuke had several members of the council executed. They had planned to assassinate Naruto. The reason behind the planned assassination turned out because they found out that Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze, an enemy of the Uchiha Kingdom from before Fugaku's rein. But Minato had been best friends with Fugaku before he died protecting Naruto's mother. Naruto's mother turned out to be Mikoto's servant Kushina who passed away a few months before Naruto became a servant. Naruto admitted that Kushina sent him here in hopes that Mikoto or Fugaku would recognize him and protect him. But they hadn't and Naruto never said anything. Kotomi found out about the attempt and stopped by to oversee what happened to the attackers. Their punishment was equal to Orochimaru's. The rest of the council agreed that the others had been foolish.

With the truth about Naruto's heritage out, Suna and the Hyuuga Kingdom decided to strengthen their relationship with the Uchiha Clan. It turned out that Minato was from Suna while Kushina was from the Hyuuga Kingdom. This alliance was shown in the engagement of Kyuji to Amaya and Itsuki to Ageha. At first, Naruto and Sasuke weren't sure about Itsuki's engagement to Ageha as the two saw each other as siblings. But since Itsuki was Naruto and Itachi's son while Ageha was Neji and Sasuke's daughter, no one else saw the problem. Ryuu broke the argument with his engagement to Misae, strengthening the new alliance with the Mizu Clan. At the age of sixteen, Ryuu claimed Misae as his mate, impregnating her with twins. Kyuji waited until he was seventeen to marry Amaya. Itsuki and Ageha's wedding had been a bit awkward. The two remained engaged until Itsuki's jealousy at seeing Ageha's other suitors got the better of him. Naruto had never seen Sasuke so mad. Sasuke had found out what Itsuki had done and he'd been reminded of what he'd done to Naruto. Ageha ended up stopping Sasuke's lecture when she admitted that she'd put something in Itsuki's drink. The two then laughed at their shared feelings while both Naruto and Sasuke stared after them in surprise. Yasuo's mate turned out to be Temari and Shikamaru's son Uta. However, they remained unmarried causing Yasuo's heat to be unbearable. Akashi offered to take Yasuo as his mate, but Yasuo refused. Temari asked her son why he was putting off the wedding and he responded that it would be too troublesome.

That's what led to today, the day of Yasuo and Uta's wedding. Temari had dragged Uta by the ear to a carriage, Shikamaru lazily following after his wife. Uta shot several looks asking for help at his father, but Shikamaru simply ignored him, choosing to get onto the carriage on his own. He wasn't about to turn Temai's anger on himself. They arrived a few hours after a letter Temari quickly wrote while Uta struggled to break out of his binds. The rope left some marks, but Temari just continued to drag Uta into the castle. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the site, but wisely said nothing. Naruto and Yasuo laughed as Uta suddenly froze, blush appearing on his face. With the help of his siblings, Yasuo was dressed in a wedding dress that resembled Naruto's. Uta was once more dragged by the ear into a room where Temari with Tomomi's help stripped the brunet and dressed him in Shikamaru's old wedding attire. Shikamaru wondered when and how Temari got the uniform, but he decided it was better to remain silent. Yasuo and Uta were left in a room while their parents worked on getting their wedding ready.

"Do you not want to get married?" Yasuo asked.

"Not really," Uta said. "Marriage is troublesome."

"I see," Yasuo said. He stood up. "I'll tell Mom to put a stop to it." He began to head for the door when Uta grabbed his arm and pulled the blond into his arms.

"Don't," Uta said. Yasuo looked at the Alpha in confusion. "We are destined mates. As such, it only makes sense that we get married."

"I don't want that!" Yasuo yelled, breaking free of Uta's grasp. "I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me!"

"I never said I didn't love you!" Uta yelled back. He slammed a hand against the wall above Yasuo's head. "Your mine Yasuo! I won't let anyone else have you!" He slammed his lips against Yasuo's. Yasuo moaned. Uta pulled back and grabbed Yasuo's hand. This time it was Yasuo that was dragged around the castle. Ignoring the looks on everyone else's faces, Uta stopped before the priest. "Marry us right now." The man looked surprised and confused. A nod from Naruto made the priest start speaking. Uta told him to skip the vows and he kissed Yasuo. It seemed that Uta got very daring as he bit Yasuo's neck right in front of their families and the priest. Everyone was shocked as Yasuo's hand went right to his newly made mating mark. Uta then lifted Yasuo up and carried him to the nearest guest room. Itsuki and Ageha had to work together with Temari to stop Naruto, Sasuke, Ryuu, and Kyuji from going after the newlyweds. The two oldest Uchiha princes would never admit that Temari's strength surpassed theirs as she was able to hold them both back. Itsuki had the hardest time holding Sasuke back while Naruto managed to calm down the fastest. He then assisted Itsuki in keeping Sasuke from going to murder Uta by kissing him on the lips.

Sasuke then lifted Naruto up and carried him to their bedroom. Their children stared at them and Naruto just shrugged. Just because they were in their early fourties didn't mean that their sex lives had changed. Ryuu and Kyuji just shook their heads as they led Temari and Shikamaru into the dining room for some tea. Itsuki looked lost. Part of him wanted to run after his parents, but one look from Ageha forced him to grab her hand and follow after his older brothers.

**-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-WARNING: DO NOT READ PAST THIS UNLESS YOU WISH TO CRY!-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-**

"And so, everyone lived happily ever after," Naruto said, closing a book.

"That's it?" Junko asked. "But what happened next?"

"Didn't Grandma Naru tell you?" Gin said. "They lived happily ever after!"

"But that doesn't tell us what happened after that," Junko said. Gin looked ready to argue, but Naruto raised a hand.

"Now, now," Naruto said. "I can understand where Junko is coming from." The little girl stuck her tongue out at Gin. "There is more to the story. But I'm afraid that will have to wait for another day." Junko pouted.

"Grandma Naru?" Emica called. Naruto turned towards the youngest child in the room. "Will I also live happily ever after?"

Naruto smiled. "One day all of you will find your most important person. Together with that person, you will live very happy lives." Emica nodded. She seemed satisfied with Naruto's response.

"Queen Mother," a voice called. Naruto turned to see a woman dressed in various shades of blue. "It is time."

"Right," Naruto stood up slowly, the woman running to his side. "I'm ok."

"I know," the woman said. She put Naruto's arm in hers and began to walk towards the library door. Junko, Gin, Emica and the other eight children began to talk amongst themselves. "You really need to be more careful. You're not getting any younger you know."

"You speak just like Tomomi used to," Naruto remarked. He then frowned. "Sorry."

"It's alright," the woman said. "I'm glad that I resemble my mother so much."

"She was my best friend," Naruto said. "Along with Kotomi. I miss them."

"I'm sure they are watching over us," Misae said. She led Naruto back to his room where Sakura's granddaughter Sayori was waiting for him. She checked Naruto over before nodding at Misae sadly. Misae looked ready to cry but she forced herself to swallow her tears.

"Misae, can you bring me the photobook?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Queen Mother," Misae walked over to a bookcase that held several pictures of all of Naruto's family members in a family tree-like look. At the bottom were a few picture books. She knew exactly which one Naruto wanted. Misae brought the book over to Naruto, hiding the pained look on her face as best as she could. She sat beside Naruto and opened the book. She helped him turn the pages. He stopped on the picture of him with Sasuke and their children.

"They grew up so fast," Naruto remarked.

"Indeed," Misae said. They continued to turn the pages. Misae watched as with every page, everyone grew older. They stopped once more on a picture that had been taken a few days after Uta and Yasuo's wedding. Sayori stood a few feet away from the two, amazed that neither of them had started to cry. She knew that Misae was trying to stay strong. Soon, the pictures began to change as time took its toll on the Uchiha family. Kyuji was the first to disappear from the photos. Then Tomomi was next. Tomomi was always seen as Naruto's sister and she had always been included in their family photos. Naruto turned another page. This one showed his remaining family members with their children. He continued until he got to the last picture which showed Junko, Gin, Emica, the other eight children that had been in the room, along with their parents and their grandparents. Misae stood behind her daughter Tamami and Tamami's wife. Tamami was holding Gin. Misae's son Nagisa stood on Tamami's right. His mate had passed away before giving him a child. Sayori was beside Kyuji and Amaya's son Fumihiro. Itsuki and Ageha's son Enmei was next to his wife who was holding Junko. Uta and Yasuo's daughter Wakane held Emica.

"They are so beautiful," Naruto said. Misae nodded, unable to speak. "Madara once asked me if I could turn back time, would I change anything. And I told him I wouldn't. If someone asked me the same thing today, I'd say the same thing. I've had a really good life. There isn't anything I regret." Naruto sighed. "I suppose that isn't really true. I think I would have stopped Kyuji. I would have told him to let things go." Naruto shook his head. "No, he still would have gone. He'd do anything for Ryuu. He got that from his uncle." Naruto's hand moved to the ring he still had around his neck. Naruto continued to talk about his family, reliving all the good times and even the bad times. Misae and Sayori never interrupted him. It was only a few hours later when Naruto fell silent.

Sayori walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his neck. She pulled her fingers back and turned towards Misae. "He's gone." Misae finally let out her tears. Sayori moved to her side and comforted her.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto's funeral was just as grand as Sasuke's was. Just like Sasuke and Itachi, some of his ashes were spread over the waterfall in the Uchiha graveyard. All of Naruto's great grandchildren stood dressed in black as a priest said some words. Misae stayed behind, telling Tamami and Gin that she'd join them later. She grabbed some roses and made her way through the cemetery to the graves of the royal family. She put a rose on Fugaku and Mikoto's graves. Before moving on to the monument that held some of Itachi, Sasuke, and now Naruto's ashes. She then moved further down towards Ryuu's grave. She cried as she placed a rose on her husband's grave. He had passed just a year prior at the age of eighty-two. She managed to calm down and move onto the next two graves. Kyuji and Amaya had been buried together. Kyuji was only thirty-one when he died. He had taken Ryuu's place in a war between the Uchiha Kingdom and Iwa and had gone missing. Amaya had gotten sick while waiting for him. Itsuki managed to find Kyuji's body, but it was too late. Amaya had succumbed to her illness. After placing a rose on each of their graves, Misae moved on to Itsuki and Ageha's monument. Their graves were in Suna where the two had moved shortly before the war. Ageha gave birth to Enmei and sadly didn't get to see him open his eyes. Itsuki raised Enmei in Suna before he came back to the Uchiha Kingdom to help find Kyuji. Enmei was left in Ryuu's care while Itsuki took Kyuji's place. Itsuki managed to get revenge for Kyuji's death. He continued to fight in the war until it came to an end with the Uchiha's victory. The alliance between the Uchiha Kingdom, Suna, and the Hyuuga Kingdom turned the tide and the King of Iwa's life was the price for starting the war. On his way home, Itsuki was assassinated by one of the princes of Iwa, who was later personally executed by Ryuu. Another monument was next to theirs. It was Yasuo and Uta's. Their graves were next to Itsuki and Ageha's in Suna. After giving birth to five children, beating Naruto, Yasuo and Uta moved to Suna to spend some time with Temari and Shikamaru. The two lived out the rest of their lives happily until Yasuo died at fifty-five and Uta died at fifty-nine. Their causes of death were still unknown as they had passed away in bed together. Misae finished putting roses on the graves and monuments before she moved back to Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto's. To the right of their monument was Tomomi's. Her grave was next to Kotomi's in Oto. After finding a few survivors, Kotomi moved to Oto where she continued to serve Iruka until the man died in his sleep at seventy-three. Kakashi had passed away two years before Iruka. They only had one child named Jun who still ruled Oto today. Tomomi, who happened to be visiting, jumped in front of Kakashi when one of the Mizu survivors ran at him with a knife. She was able to tell her sister to forgive the kid before the knife to her chest killed her. Kotomi cried over the death of her last sibling, but followed her sister's request. The kid was led out of Kakashi's home, him repeating that he was sorry. The boy grew up to become Jun's adviser until he repaid his debut by sacrificing himself when Kotomi was falsely accused of treason. He was buried next to Tomomi. After the true enemy was captured, Kotomi took over his role of adviser for the last year of her life.

Misae's eyes roamed over the monument in front of her. Itachi's killer had been found by a diary left behind by a member of the Yuga Clan. It turned out that the assassin had tried to place the blame on the Mizu Clan. But Kotomi managed to find this information when she looked for the survivors. The assassin's son still had his father's journal. Her eyes moved out to Sasuke's name. Sasuke's death had been sudden and just like Itachi's it was caused by an unexpected enemy. After the death of two of his children, Sasuke joined Ryuu on his journey to apprehend the prince that killed Itsuki. It turned out that the prince had impregnated someone who worked in the Uchiha Kingdom. She snuck into the castle, pretending to be a maid and she poisoned Sasuke. The poison didn't kill him as Tsunade managed to give him the cure in time. She was found and locked in a jail cell only to give birth several months later. She died a few days later after Sasuke refused to allow anyone to help her. Naruto pleaded with Sasuke to allow the baby to live as he hadn't done anything. This decision turned out to be Sasuke's downfall.

At the age of eight, the boy pushed Sasuke down the stairs leading to the tower he'd been staying in. It turned out that he was in contact with his grandmother who turned the boy into her little assassin. Sasuke survived the fall with only a broken leg and several bruises. Because of his age, Sasuke wasn't as strong as he'd been in his prime. He also couldn't react in time to stop the boy from smacking Sasuke in the head with his own sword. A guard that happened to be walking by tried to stop the kid, but he'd gotten at least three hits in. The guard pulled the kid back, yelling for help. A maid gasped before she ran off to get someone. Sakura and Sayori arrived and took a look at Sasuke. Naruto and Ryuu arrived a few seconds later. Seeing Sasuke like that caused Naruto to faint. Ryuu managed to catch him. He carried Naruto into a nearby room. Naruto awoke a few minutes later and Ryuu kept him still. The two waited until Sakura came to tell them the bad news. Sasuke wasn't going to make it. He was clinging to life, but the beating had damaged his head too much. Naruto instantly ran from the room and dropped to his knees at Sasuke's side. Sasuke managed to raise a hand and brushed a piece of hair from Naruto's face. He had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry." Sasuke's hand slipped from Naruto's face, but Naruto grabbed it. Sasuke's breath began stagnant as he tried to send oxygen to his heart. "I broke... my... promise."

"You can still keep it," Naruto cried. "Stay with me."

"You're... a terrible liar," Sasuke managed to say. Naruto had flashbacks to Itachi's death as Sasuke's last words to him were the same as Itachi's. Naruto screamed as he begged Sasuke to wake up. Ryuu hugged his mother as he shook violently. He had to drag Naruto away so that his health didn't worsen. Later that night, Naruto took Sasuke's sword and he killed the boy. With Ryuu's help, the boy's grandmother was executed. It didn't calm Naruto's raging heart. Naruto removed himself from any political control. It took several months for Naruto to accept Sasuke's death. He had a promise of his own to keep.

Misae bowed. "I promise to continue to watch over your descendants for the rest of my life. Nagisa and Tamami will take my place and Gin after them. This I promise on my name as Misae Uchiha." As she turned around to walk away, she swore she heard Naruto's voice say "thank you."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing before him with a hand out. Naruto took the offered hand and allowed his mate to pull him to his feet. He hugged Sasuke. "I missed you Sasuke. I missed you so much."

"I missed you Naruto," Sasuke said. He pulled back out of the hug. "Let's go. We have people waiting for us." Sasuke stepped to the side to reveal Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, and Kushina smiling. Naruto ran to his parents and gave each of them a hug. They then moved aside to reveal Ryuu, Kyuji, Ageha, Itsuki, and Yasuo. The five children opened their arms and surrounded Naruto in a group hug. Naruto cried as he accepted their love. The group began to head towards a light. Naruto only stopped when he heard Misae's voice. Her words caused him to smile. "Thank you."


End file.
